Their Past, Their Story
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: "I-I… can't… what if I do that again Misako?" Garmadon trembled. "As long as I'm here nothing bad will happen… remember?" she looked determined at him. Garmadon nodded, remembering her words to him. "I remember," he finally said. Garmadon, Wu, Misako, & Amelia. Goes into the series kind of. Don't like, don't R&R *T for minor suggestive themes & minor violence*
1. Innocent

***So welcome to my version of Garmadon, Misako, and Wu's lives :D Later on my OC Amelia will join them. Now here is the first chapter XD A lot of the beginning chapters are short so I'll apologize in advance XD**

**Also please note Garmadon and Misako are 3. Just imagine them talking a babyish voice XD I was far too lazy to translate into simpler words because I need to get my point across XD **

"I bet you it's a boy," Misako was kneeling on the couch looking out the window. Her green eyes were sparkling in the rising sun.

"Will you stop," Garmadon nudged her. "I don't care what it is as long as they'll play with us".

"But I KNOW it's a boy, just watch!" Misako giggled.

"No you don't," Garmadon shook his head.

"Fine then… if it's a brother we'll get married when we're older," Misako nodded with a big smile.

"We're almost four Mimi," Garmadon rolled his eyes. The two heard the outer gates shut. They quickly jumped up and ran to the door. "What is it?" Garmadon asked hoping Misako wasn't right.

"A boy," his father quietly answered.

"HA! Knew it!" Misako stuck her tongue out.

"Wait… where's mama?" Garmadon frowned. To his horror his mother had died hours earlier. But it was a boy that his mother named Wu.

"I'm gonna ask my mama if I can stay another night," Misako whispered as she walked past to grab a phone.

"He's kind of cute," Misako giggled as the friends watched little Wu sleep. He was light blonde with big blues eyes that were now shut tight.

"I guess," Garmadon slumped on the floor.

"My daddy's gonna pick me up soon… but I'll be back tomorrow I promise," Misako smiled, hugged Garmadon and ran out of the nursery.

***SO that's the first part... my brother was so mad when I killed there mom XD he's like "YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON" When I told him that EVERYBODY kills off their mom he shouted "YOU ALL ARE HORRIBLE PEOPLE" but he did get a kick out of 'I know it's a boy! If it's a boy we'll get married" **

**So how did you like it so far? XD**


	2. Poisoned

***Okay now Garmadon and Misako are about 8 and Wu is 5... you can only guess what this chapter is about...**

* * *

*Five Years Later*

"Slow down Mimi!" Wu laughed as he was on the trail of the older girl.

"Ninja GO!" Misako giggled and she twirled. It flicked silver for a couple seconds and she spun out of control and landed on her butt.

"Ha! Told ya you couldn't do it yet," Garmadon chuckled.

"Like you could do better," Misako stood up and brushed her denim jumper off.

"Hey we're gonna train with our katanas you gonna join us?" Garmadon asked.

"No, I gotta go home for dinner," she frowned. "I'll come back tomorrow though okay?"

"Bye bye!" Wu waved as Misako skipped out of the gates.

"Okay now ready to lose little brother?" Garmadon smiled.

"I… I'm too scared to get it…" Wu backed away from the wall. His katana had sailed high over the wall and was far too afraid to go get it.

"Wu don't put off tomorrow what can be done today," Garmadon told his little brother but Wu still back away. "Fine wuss," he chuckled before climbing up the wall. "Now… where are you… there!" he spied the sword. He got down on the ground and reached under the bushes.

Out of nowhere he felt a sharp pain in his hand and jerked it out to find two puncture wounds that were bleeding and glowing green. He felt dizzy fell to ground. It felt like hours, probably because he blacked out. He woke in his own bunk. He hissed in pain as his dad tried to bandage the bleeding wound.

"What happened when you went outside? What bit you?" his father asked.

"It's all Wu's fault!" Garmadon cried in anger.

Wu who was peeking in the doorway quickly ran from the hall; he needed to find Misako.

"Mimi, little Wu's here to see you," Misako's mother walked the young boy into her room.

"Hi! Wu… where's Garmadon and your dad?" Misako looked sad.

"Garmadon… he's… he got bit by a snake…" Wu frowned.

"What?!" Misako looked in shock, "Momma! I'm going back up to Wu and Garmadon's!"

"Be back by dinner!" she called.

"He's in here," Wu quietly said. He poked his head in and saw his brother was awake, "Garmadon? Misako's here…"

"Garmadon! What happen? Are you gonna die? Did I get here just in time to say goodbye?!" Misako sat on his bed shaking him by the shoulders rambling on.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Garmadon snapped and Misako quickly let him go. "Dang Mimi get a grip, my dad said I'd be fine".

"But you don't look fine… your eyes glowed red before," Wu frowned.

"Well they aren't now… see?!" Garmadon pointed to his purple eyes. Wu let it go but he knew better as well as Misako. What snake venom could make someone's eyes glow red?

***Lol I loved Misako's freak out... what did you think? I always liked to think that Garmadon and Misako were friends they're whole lives and of course closer than either of them and Wu. **

**I'm really excited about this project too. And I'll be writing this alongside the most definite sequel to Ten Elements ^u^ **


	3. Jealousy Part 1

***So this is one scene in Ten Elements... hope ya liiiike :D **

* * *

*Six Years later*

"NINJA GO!" The young teens were spinning in tornados of silver, gold, and purple. The purple and gold ones clashed causing Wu to spin out of control and landed in the thorn briers.

"Ow! Ow ow!" Wu cried through his teeth as Misako went to help him up. "What was that for?" Wu growled at his older brother.

"Don't get in my way," Garmadon folded his arms.

"Guys," Misako rolled her eyes. Ever since he had the snake bite when they were children, Garmadon would go in and out of this phase. "Tomorrow you and I start high school and we won't be the fantastic trio anymore for three more years… let's try and stay friends… kay Garmadon?"

"Fine but only because you asked," Garmadon grumbled.

"Good," Misako smiled and kissed his cheek making him turn bright pink. Wu frowned for a split second; he always liked Misako he just was afraid she wouldn't like him back in the same manner. Wu grinned and quickly ran to pick a lily and ran back over and gave it to Misako. "Aw thank you Wu," Misako smiled and patted the shorter blonde boy on the head and put the flower in her hair and skipped off to the kitchen to grab some lemonade.

Wu gritted his teeth. 'Darn it'. Wu shook his head and realized that Garmadon was looking at him, smirking.

"Ah you have the silly little boy crush?" Garmadon started snickering.

"Why does she always like you more… you're just so cold," Wu pouted and folded his arms.

"Because I'm me," Garmadon laughed.

"Guys! Wanna go down to the lake today?" Misako called from the kitchen. She was just starting down the hill that led to the small forest then into the town.

*Two Months Later*

"Hey Misako are you coming over later?" Garmadon asked as he saw Misako walking down the hall; school was almost out.

"Sorry Garmadon, I have all honor roll classes that swamp me with homework… not today," Misako frowned.

"You're always busy… I thought we were friends," Garmadon grimaced.

Misako was taken aback, "We are… but you know my parents want me to do this".

"You haven't even perfected your Spinjitsu yet… are we ever to hang out outside of school?"

"I don't know… tell Wu I said hi," Misako sighed and walked on.

*Two and a half years later*

As the weeks went on they turned into months and even a couple years until Garmadon saw his perfect chance…

Misako was carrying a stack of books that went almost over her head. Wu was closing his locker and saw his friend and started to her but out of the corner of his eye, his older brother ran to her side.

"Hey what's with all the books," Garmadon laughed taking top five off.

"Mid-term that I must do BEFORE we graduate," Misako raised a brow.

"Oh THAT one… wait… it's November, why are you doing this now," Garmadon looked at her.

"I want to get into a good college if I want to be an archaeologist… and you kinda have to go to college for that," she snickered a little.

"Well I don't have to… hey you're doing your report on the making on Ninjago? You can just come over to my house, you forget we actually HAVE the golden weapons," Garmadon grinned.

"Really?"

"Yea after school we can go up… you used to always come up when we were kids…" Garmadon shrugged. "I'll give you a ride".

"Thanks," Misako smiled. In the distant Wu sadly frowned, slammed his locker and walked to his next class.

"Which bike will I be riding on the handle bars of?" Misako laughed at her own joke as she looked around at the bike racks.

"This one," Garmadon grinned as he revved the engines making Misako jump.

"Oh my gosh you never told me you got a motorcycle!" Misako grinned. "Certainly become the cool boy now haven't we?"

"Hop on," Garmadon grinned

"Hey Garmadon!" Wu ran over. "Someone popped a hole in my bike! Can I ride up with you?"

"Sorry little brother, Misako's riding with me," Garmadon grinned.

"Wait she's coming over?!" Wu looked in surprise.

"Yea! I'll see you later Wu!" Misako laughed as Garmadon jumped the curb and started on up to the monastery.

"My dad's out until tonight so it'll be just us and Wu when he decides to come home," Garmadon tossed his bag in his and Wu's rooms.

"You guys still share a room?" Misako looked in.

"Uh yea… actually I'm moving to the bigger room down the hall next week… my dad wanted me too, said something about 'killing each other'" Garmadon answered. Misako laughed at the remark because she knew it was true. During free periods the friends would go to the gym and half the time it ended up with Wu underneath Garmadon or something worse.

"Come on; let's go into the library, I know where all the scroll stashes are in there," Garmadon poked his head into the library.

"Stashes? Does that mean your dad doesn't want you looking at them?" Misako looked puzzled.

"No, in case someone wants to steal them," Garmadon corrected.

Just then the front sliding doors slammed followed by heavy breathing. "I'm back!" Wu's voice came.

"How did you get up here so fast!?" Misako looked in surprise.

"Ran," Wu bent over.

"Sit down, you're gonna get the bends!" Misako laughed as she helped her friend to the couch.

"Misako? Come on!" Garmadon called.

"Hold Garmadon!" Misako looked back to Wu, "Want me to get you a drink or something".

"I can get it," Misako kept him down.

"Wu, sit you can't even walk straight," Misako laughed. "If you want anything I'll be in the library," she sweetly smiled before joining Garmadon. Wu laid long ways on the couch and sighed. 'Dang it! Wu you blew it again!'

"Wu… you have homework or something to do?!" Garmadon impatiently looked at his younger, brooding brother who was sitting in the corner. Wu got up grudgingly and stuck his tongue before leaving.

"Is he okay? He's been acting weird…" Misako looked worriedly at the younger brother.

"Uh… he's just upset about his bike," Garmadon made the excuse. "He'll get over it when I fix it…"

"Well I better be going, it was fun spending time with you guys again; but I better type this all up for Monday," Misako picked her bag up to start putting her papers away.

"Okay, you do that, I'll be right back," Garmadon tightly grinned and stalked into the hall where he spied Wu peeking in. He roughly dragged his brother in their room where he threw him in. "What is your problem?"

"What's yours!?" Wu shrugged.

"What does that mean!?"

"The ride up the ride back, helping with her paper?! I think you like her and am trying to get rid of me so you'll be alone with her!" Wu pointed and hissed.

"Why would caaaare-YOU LIKE HER!" Garmadon growled.

"So? It's not like you have dibs on her," Wu shrugged.

"Ah but I do! Her and I have been friends since we were babies! We were three when dad came home with you and she was there for me when I found out what happened to our mother," Garmadon snapped.

"Garmadon what does this have to do with anything?" Wu stopped for a minute.

"Nothing," he grimaced. "Know this Wu, when I drop her off, I'll finally get alone and I'm going ask her out," Garmadon smirked and started out.

"Maybe you should let her choose," Wu jealously added. Garmadon didn't even stop.

***So the next half you'll get a kick out of with Wu's full reaction... Man there really needs to be more GarmadonxMisako stories XDDDD**


	4. Jealousy Part 2

"Here we go, home sweet home," Garmadon helped her off the bike and handed her, her bag.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow," she winked.

"That'd be nice".

"And thanks for helping me with this project," Misako smiled.

"What are friends for?" Garmadon shrugged.

"Mm so you _don't _want to be more than that?" Misako sweetly looked at him.

"W-well I-" Garmadon was cut off by Misako's lips locking with his. At first he was shocked but closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss; his first; their first.

"See you tomorrow purple eyes," Misako winked. Purple eyes was actually an insult at first when they first started high school; but he loved it when Misako said it. He watched longingly as she walked through the front door. He got back on his bike; happier than he ever felt in his life.

"I'm back!" Garmadon had a dopey smile on his face.

"What happened to you?" he father asked. "You practically skipped in here," he chuckled.

"He was dropping Misako off at her house," Wu's face was hidden in a book.

"Misako was over? That must have been nice," their father commented. The brothers glanced at each other raising their eyebrows.

"Uh… yea, by the way… I think we're dating," Garmadon went red. Wu shut his book with a loud clap; he quietly got up, and went into their room.

"What's his problem?" their father asked again.

Garmadon shrugged, "Uh… do you mind if I move into my new room…tonight?"

The next morning there was a knock at the door, Garmadon made Wu get the door; their father had left for a couple days. Wu grudgingly got it; it was Saturday which was meant for sleeping late. His tune completely changed when he opened the door and met Misako's bright green eyes.

"Oh hello Wu, is Garmadon up?" Misako smiled.

"Wuh… uh," Wu started to stutter. "He's in bed".

"Oh that's fine, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Misako giggled. "May I come in?"

"I-I-uh… sure," Wu gave up. Misako happily walked past inside. Wu mentally slapped himself. Misako was now his brother's girl; he still could think she was his though.

"Morning," Misako poked her head in Garmadon's room. "I see you moved into your new room early". She giggled.

"Misako! I-uh," Garmadon slid out of bed. "Hi," he blushed.

"Oh come on, we're going out for breakfast," Misako helped him up.

"Okay," Garmadon nodded.

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside," she kissed his cheek before walking out of his room.

"Hey Mimi," Wu started. "Are you staying for breakfast or…"

"Oh I'm sorry Wu, Garmadon and I just decided we're going out, maybe next time," she smiled.

"Alright… stay out as long as you want… what do I care?" Wu babbled. Misako raised an eyebrow but shook her head, smiling.

"Hey I'm ready," Garmadon walked out.

"Great, let's go," Misako linked elbows with him.

"Don't wait up little brother," Garmadon smirked as they walked out. Wu felt like throwing something at his big brother. Wu then thought something up and ran to his room to get dressed.

"I can't believe we've been out all day," Misako tiredly yawned. "I missed having free time".

"Well plus winter break is coming up," Garmadon put an arm around her.

"Oh that's right, I wanted to know… if you'd want to go to the Winter formal next weekend," Misako remembered.

"Oh sure," Garmadon didn't want to say no… even though there was one problem; he couldn't dance. "Oh hey do want to have dinner at the monastery?"

"Sure, I bet Wu has missed us," Misako winked.

Back at the monastery Wu was nowhere to be found. A few minutes later Wu came in, out of breath but froze when he saw the two. "I was in the back… being chased by… squirrels?" Wu excused. Garmadon and Misako shook their heads, not believing the story.

"You've been tailing us all day haven't you?" Garmadon angrily asked. Wu shook his head no. "Don't lie because frankly, the whole squirrel thing was STUPID".

"Yes," Wu sighed.

"That's it, come let's go see a movie or something," Garmadon started on out. Misako frowned at Wu who looked very sorry but she frowned and followed Garmadon out.

"Well… I'll go see if the squirrels want to chase me…" Wu said to himself; why'd he have to be so jealous?

***Lol, so I finally posted it... hehe so Wu is jealous... IDK I thought it'd be funny if he lied and said he was chased by squirrels... **

**So teenage year chapters are almost over because most of the emotional turmoil takes place as adults XD And trust me b y EMOTIONAL XD **

**Hope you like so far :) Thanks for your support and kind comments!**


	5. Rivalry

***Bout time I updated this huh? Lol, so happy to see people liking it :) Everytime I see kind comments I sincerely cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read and comment on this :) **

**so... been slow on the updates because I got this nasty bladder AND urniary track infection and now I got the rubber bands on my teeth XD (went to the orthodontist today and it huuurts like the Underworld (lol get it? instead of hell?... that sucked I know))**

**So anyways sorry to say this is one of the last chapters with them as teenagers... then it gets all fluffy... and I kind of have some... uh... well that's why I rated it T stuff... and babies! Their wittle kiddies... and emotional turmoil... and I won't give anything more away... read on**

* * *

"Where are you going tonight?" Garmadon was starting out the door.

"Misako and I are going to the school dance…" Garmadon quickly ran out.

"Mmm… I'm going too," Wu bit his lip and got up. His father just sat there, shaking his head.

"Hey Mrs. Alexander, Misako ready?"

"Misako you're boyfriend is here!" Misako's mother called. Garmadon silently groaned. Leave it to Yasmin Alexander to embarrass him with her husband in the house.

"Boyfriend? Since when?" her father, Aaron, poked in.

"Dad, since last month, you remember Garmadon?" Misako growled at her father.

"I know, I know, your best friend," he chuckled.

"Too much?" she blushed.

Garmadon shifted his gaze to Misako; a strapless, short red dress with red and black ruffles, black shoulder height gloves, black pantyhose, and a pair of red kitten heels. Her hair was braided as usual but with a red silk bow.

"Well?" Misako laughed.

"Uh no, no," Garmadon shook his head.

"Watch it," Aaron chuckled.

"Okay we're going," Misako decided it was time to leave before anything more embarrassing. Garmadon put an arm her waist when her father commented.

"Little high above the equator mister?" Misako breathed and shut her eyes at her father's remark. Garmadon lowed his arm. "Not that low".

"Bye dad," Misako lightly laughed, she had had it.

"That was… so embarrassing," Misako laughed as they walked into the gymnasium.

"Nah, I thought it'd be a lot worse," Garmadon snickered.

"He's not coming to our wedding," Misako commented.

"Our wedding?" Garmadon raised his eyebrows. Misako laughed.

"Hey remember? 'If it's a boy we'll get married when we're older'?" she smiled.

"You really think I took that seriously?" Garmadon folded his arms.

"Well, your eighteen now, and I'll be at the end of the month," Misako shrugged.

"Watch it freshman!" someone shouted. The two looked to the crowd where some of the seniors were obviously giving a butt kicking to a freshman. In the crowd they saw it was Wu.

"Wu what the heck are you doing here?" Misako helped him up. "And you leave him alone!"

"Nerd girl wants to fight?" one of guys asked.

"Uh you don't want to do that," Garmadon muttered.

Misako put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Ninja GO!" her silver tornado knocked the guys over. She brushed her hands off and walked away with the brothers.

"So what are you doing here?" Garmadon asked again.

"I—uh… have a date!" Wu smiled confidently.

"Who?"

"She's… uh… Zurra!" Wu called the brown black haired girl with milky brown eyes in the cream halter dress.

"What is it?" she impatiently stopped.

"Care to dance?"

"Uh whatever," she rolled her eyes.

Garmadon shook his head. "He's only here because we're here you know," Misako giggled. "I know… it's just fun to see him go through all the trouble".

"So are we going to dance," she smiled.

"Uh… yea," Garmadon started sweating. Misako took his hand. "One thing Mimi…"

"What?" she asked.

"I can't dance," Garmadon sheepishly grinned.

"Oh that's fine," Misako shrugged. He nervously stepped. He looked to Wu who was dancing with Zurra. He smirked over her shoulder at his brother. Garmadon hated that Wu could be so perfect at everything.

Garmadon made a face back. When he got close enough he discreetly zapped his brother with purple lightning making him step on Zurra's foot.

"OW!" She hissed.

"Uh… sorry…?" Wu grinned.

"I saw that you know," Misako giggled."And it was quite mean".

"He had it coming," Garmadon laughed. Misako rolled her green eyes.

"I'll be right back than we can head home," Garmadon walked out. Misako leaned against the stacked scaffolding when Wu came over.

"What happened to you?" Misako looked at Wu's face; his left cheek was bright red with a white hand print in the center.

"Zurra…" Wu shook his head. "That was for stepping on her foot and getting a dirt mark on her new shoes… she ran off with that Dar Blackman…"

"Haha, one of your friends from home room? Ooh… It looks like it hurts," Misako frowned at the fourteen year old boy. She smiled then kissed the spot where it looked like got hit the worst. Misako looked to see Garmadon looking upset and he walked back out into the hall. Misako quickly followed. "Garmadon!? Garmadon wait!"

"What is it?" he was turned away.

"Why… that's… that wasn't what you thought it was," Misako shook her head.

"Then what was it?" Garmadon's eyes were glowing red instead of purple.

"Wu got smacked by Zurra because of your little mean trick earlier. I felt bad so I kissed it where it hurt," Misako started to sound upset.

"It didn't look like that," Garmadon growled.

"Why do you have to be like this!? Anytime I'm around Wu or am being nice to him you always do something stupid or mean to him. Are you that jealous?" she sounded like she was crying. Garmadon mentally kicked himself and gritted his teeth. She was right.

"I'm sorry… sometimes I wonder why you chose me… Wu so much more perfect than me…" Misako wiped the tears that had started and looked at Garmadon who still had his back to her.

"Nobody's perfect," Misako cleared her throat.

"But he is… he's father's favorite… generally everybody agrees he's a great guy… everyone thinks I'm strange and weird… I don't know why I try and compete with Wu…"

Misako hugged him from behind which surprised him. The red glow in his eyes was flickering out. "You're wonderful just the way you are Garmadon and that's why I love you," Misako tilted her head. Wu was silently walking out when he saw them; Garmadon's arms wrapped tightly around Misako's waist. He didn't bother looking at their faces. Wu sighed; he knew Misako wouldn't choose anybody but his brother. Their rivalry was pointless.

***Danggit! I need to stop watching Jesse huh? The whole equator joke was from that... Soo... awww so adorable huh? Oh and Ten Elements readers; did you catch that? ZURRA and DAR?**

**Oh and anyone notice that Misako's parent's names are AARON and YASMIN? *giggle* FYI I named their kids before the parents XD **

**So little nods towards my main stories... thanks for reading guys :) Maybe I'll post another chapter tonight :) I would like to post more of this before I start posting more of Legend of the Casters just to give a fuller understanding of what's going on (In a much later chapter I make nods to Garmadon and Wu's mother, Delilah in here and she will actually kind of be in the Legend of the Casters fic... I won't say when and how because she is dead as of the beginning of this story ;D)**

**So thank you for reading and commenting! Oh and faving and following me and my stories! I really appreciate it guys! :) **

**~Marissa**


	6. Ashes

***Hey I promised I'd update this more often! So I am starting now! I'll try and get two...maybe three done today I PROMISE! Depending on how many of your fabulous comments I get *trollface-even though my mouth is killing me xD* Now... this is kind of... REALLY sad... and a little harsh in my opinion for some of my stories XD but... yea... just read... you'll see in two seconds why I named this chapter ashes XD **

* * *

"I know this is a weird question but… do you smell smoke?" Misako and Garmadon were about a block away when she smelt it. Outside her house-or what once was her house-blocked by two fire trucks. Garmadon clenched his teeth and kept his hand on Misako's.

"Excuse me miss, can we help you?" one of the fire fighters asked.

"I'm Misako Alexander… I live here!" Misako gestured to the black and broken house.

"We don't know how anything happen miss… the two that we found must have been your parents?"

"Yes are they okay?" Misako tried to get past.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't get in in time… do you have another place to stay?"

"I'm seventeen," Misako shook her head.

"Do you have any other family?"

"My dad's brother… my uncle Derren but I haven't seen him since I was ten, I don't know where he is or my aunt," Misako growled in frustration.

"You can stay with me and Wu until we know what happened to your uncle," Garmadon hugged her. "You're gonna be okay Mimi".

"Thank you Garmy," she whispered in his ear.

It was a depressing rest of Winter. Misako could barely sleep or eat. Garmadon and Wu were also agitated _especially _Garmadon. The last time they spoke with her dad he was joking around with him… and him and Misako were later joking about not inviting him to their wedding if they ever had one.

Misako's birthday finally came around in late December which was very quiet. She slept in the room between Garmadon's and Wu's; they both could hear her cry herself to sleep every night. Garmadon couldn't take seeing her so depressed anymore.

"Hey Wu… how much money do you have?" Garmadon asked his brother when they were alone.

"Why?" the boy asked.

"Because… I saving up to get Misako something… it's kind of expensive…" Garmadon answered.

"Too late, I already bought her some flowers. Too little, too late brother," Wu stuck his tongue out.

"Did she even like them?" Garmadon had a dead pan look. He knew his brother's ideas in romance weren't always so good given situations.

"Uh… well… she said thanks…" Wu shrugged.

"You have no idea what it's like to lose someone you love…" Garmadon shook his head.

"And you do?" Wu frowned.

"Yea, the day you were born was the day mom died," Garmadon growled.

"I know it hurts," Garmadon snuck up behind Misako who was sitting on the deck of the monastery.

"Is this how you felt when your mom died?" Misako sniffed.

"Yea… if it wasn't for you I'd never would have made it through," Garmadon nodded. "But now it's my turn for you". She threw her arms around him. Wu peeked out the window and sighed but he thought he'd better leave it alone. He loved Misako more than he disliked his brother.

***Short, I know... Ah Wu, you know nothing about us women do you? Typical younger brother trying to hit on his brother's girlfriend and not exactly helping the cause... flowers don't fix anything Wu XD **

**Sooo... mouth killin me from that trollface I pulled earlier... XD The next chapter is gonna be the last time we see them as 'high schoolers' **

**Since I already wrote up till Garmadon's fall and even past that, I might do some one shot ideas I thought of too late of when they're younger... this story I wanted to hit on plot points in my fan fictions I guess. I didn't want to make this story too long... as it is it's longer than I anticipated... and I already have a story with over 50 chapters! (yea it's my Star Wars AU... not everything is posted up here yet...)**

**So thanks for reading! You all are amazing people... sooooo yea all from for now :)**

**~Marissa**


	7. Bittersweet

***So... I do some hopping around... by a couple years... So the emotional turmoil starts... yea starts now XD For Garmadon I mean...**

* * *

"Ah graduation day! Never thought we'd get out of that place," Garmadon sniffed the air. It was already getting hot; which meant summer was finally here. He discreetly patted his left pocket containing something _very _important for later.

"Yes…" Misako quietly said. Garmadon sighed; it'd been six months since Misako had lost everything and was staying at the monastery.

"And I found out what happened to my uncle…" Misako sighed. "Him and my aunt were killed in a robbery about two years ago…"

"Don't you have a cousin? What happened to her?" Garmadon asked.

"Don't know… her neighbors said she booked after it all happened and they never saw her again," Misako sighed again. Then the bell rang and the two walked in to their home room class.

"Wu sit still please," Wu pouted and obeyed his father. He was dying to get up so he could snag the box that was in his brother's pocket. He knew he couldn't do it… Garmadon would murder him. No he'd sit and be the good brother.

After the ceremony was over Wu and his father were still seated until Garmadon was ready to leave. Wu was slumped in his seat watching what him and Misako were doing.

"Misako, I know you have other plans… but still," Wu watched from afar as he pulled out the little velvet box. He looked away when he saw Misako's happy reaction.

"Oh look Wu, I guess your brother's getting married," his father chuckled Wu sighed and tried to not show his bitterness.

*Two Years Later*

"Married for a year and we're having our first baby," Misako laughed over breakfast. Garmadon kissed her cheek. They were now twenty and it was their first wedding anniversary.

Garmadon pulled out a small box when Misako stopped him. "Oh no, what did you buy?" Misako rolled her eyes laughing.

"I thought you said about getting a new scarf but I guess I'll just return it if you don't want it…" Garmadon pulled the box back.

"Oh… let me see," Misako pulled it back. Garmadon let go of it and let her have it. She opened it; it was a dark scarlet silky scarf. "I feel like an idiot, because I didn't get you anything… I didn't expect you'd get me something".

"Marrying me long enough to have an anniversary was good enough," Garmadon kissed her.

"Garmadon? Open up, it's me," the two let go and Garmadon rolled his eyes back in annoyance; of all the times for Wu to show up.

"What is it?" Garmadon looked down at his younger brother.

"Father and I were in town and he said I should stop by and say hi," Wu shrugged.

"Hi," Garmadon simply said with a faked smile and shut the door.

"That was mean," Wu heard Misako say through the door. Wu was silently laughing; it looked like nothing had changed. "Sorry Wu," Misako opened up again.

"It's alright," Wu shrugged. "I knew he'd do that".

"No you didn't" Garmadon folded his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"It was nice of you to stop by," Misako ignore her husband's comment.

"Happy anniversary, from me and dad," Wu smiled and gave her a pair of red roses.

"Tell him I-we," Misako looked at Garmadon, "said thanks". After the door was closed Wu sighed and hopped down the steps to rejoin his father.

*A Month Later*

Wu looked into his brother's former room and sighed. It was now empty; serving as a guest room whenever they felt like staying over. He and Garmadon would always fight, true, but he still missed his brother. He knew they wouldn't want to be bothered much; now that they were expecting their first baby.

He knew he shouldn't feel this way, being bitter was not in his nature but he knew of the venom that had cursed his brother too and was slowly turning him against everyone, eventually Misako.

"Wu?" his father walked into Garmadon's old room. "Ah I see; still feeling lonely?"

"No… just thinking," the sixteen year old sighed. "What did you want father?"

"Your brother and Misako are at the hospital now," he said.

"Really?" Wu eyebrows rose. "Can we go over?" His father nodded his head. Wu grinned and ran out to get ready, forgetting the bitterness. He may have still felt like that, but he was still excited of becoming an uncle.

"Garmadon," Wu jumped on his older brother. "What's going on how's Mimi?" Wu started.

"Okay, okay… dad he missed me didn't he?" Garmadon threw his little brother off.

"More or less… he spends a lot of time in your old room," he nodded. Wu blushed.

"Hey I'm sixteen and I miss the only two people who weren't too busy for me," Wu sat down.

"Alright… I know you want to go in… come on, just be quiet, I think he's asleep," Garmadon got up.

"He? It was a boy?" Wu asked.

"You're doing the 'too many questions' thing again," Garmadon side glanced. Misako, inside, was a holding a baby with light brown hair. "His name is Derren".

Wu peeked over and grinned. On the inside he felt a hint of sadness; he'd hoped that baby would be his and Misako's when he was older…

"Light brown hair and purple eyes," Misako kissed the baby's head. "By tomorrow morning in his own cradle at home".

"You two make a handsome kid," his father chuckled making Garmadon turn pink. "We've bothered you enough for today it seems, come Wu, we'll come back tomorrow before they leave". Wu sighed and followed.

*The Next Morning*

"Garmadon…? What is wrong brother?" Wu found his older brother outside Misako's room with bloodshot eyes.

"It's nothing Wu… I-I'm just… gonna go back in…" Garmadon coughed before walking back inside. Wu quickly followed. Inside Misako was up, clinging to her husband, crying?

"What… what happened?" Wu didn't understand why they were so sad.

"I'll tell you what-our son died just hours ago!" Garmadon growled, his eyes were glowing red again… like the night after the Winter formal.

"Garmadon, please, don't yell at Wu, this has nothing to do with him, he didn't know," Misako shook her head.

"Died? How?" Wu's bright blue eyes widened I shock.

"They don't know, that's just it… they think a miscarriage and a problem they didn't know…." Misako decided to answer. "Wu…please, you should leave…" she whispered the last part to her friend. Wu swallowed hard and nodded.

*A Week Later*

"Please, Garmadon, you're a wreck go to sleep," Misako sat next to him. He didn't answer. "We'll… we'll have another son… two," she softly smiled.

"Why does everything good fade away for us?" Garmadon's eyes were red. Misako noticed that.

"Your eyes have been turning red… too much lately… please don't be mad… it just… happens…" Misako hugged him tightly. The red faded and was replaced by purple once again.

Wu was sitting on his brother's old bed, practicing his smoke visions when he saw it; a shadow with red eyes; his brother. Wu quickly snapped back to reality, startled. "_The snake bite…" _Wu thought. He loved his brother… he really did, but he'd have to someday... possibly… _kill _him. The thought made the young man feel sick. He'd have to somehow tell his father...

*** D,8 Aww poor things... I went into some more detail than in Ten Elements. See why I did this fic? XD Oh and trust me, it gets sooooooo fluffy *giggle* There is one fluffy scene in the next chapter ;D **

**And I did say I'd upload a second chapter if I could? Okay so it is technically June 2nd here on CA time... but I haven't gone to bed yet XD Curse rubber bands (my rubber shackles) and the episode of the Secret Saturdays is also on... CURSE YOU BOOMERANG! Why? Because my mom is yelling in her annoying voice for me to get off (whenever she yells at me it sounds so mean lol)**

**But... I think I'll spoil you guys and post this way more often XDDDDDDD Have a nice night/day guys XD**

**~Marissa**


	8. Visions and Voices

***Shakes Head* Maaaaaaan... so much to update so little time! Lol and I try to update so much... well because I love it when others update their chapters back to back to back... etc... hehe... Well sadness turns to fluffiness! *imitates Agnes from Despicable Me* IT'S SHO FLUFFEHHH! XD**

* * *

*Two Years Later*

Two years passing and Wu saw nothing but the shadow with the red eyes every night. He told his father constantly about the visions but the same answer came to him:

_"__Wu I understand your concerns but you don't know that was your brother or possibly the dark one…"_

Wu knew he was right… but his father didn't believe it. Months earlier he'd graduated and was now fully working with his father to guard the treasures of Ninjago; the Golden Weapons. Ever since he started having the visions, every time Garmadon would be over he'd follow him everywhere to make sure he wouldn't try and steal the weapons when nobody was looking.

_"__I'm pregnant again,"_ Garmadon knew that wasn't why he couldn't sleep. Yea he was worried this child would end up the same as Derren but no; it was the voices that tormented his sleep. He didn't know who they belonged too but it was a slow wheezy voice that was just audible. It was also how Wu seemed to distrust him more than ever.

"Why can't you tell me what's wrong?" Misako was sitting up, cross legged on the bed next to his sleeping body. He opened his eyes. _"How does she always know when I'm awake even when my eyes are closed?" _he groaned to himself.

"There's nothing to tell Mimi," Garmadon sighed and opened his eyes.

"You talk in your sleep; something is bothering you," Misako's face didn't change. He leaned his forehead against hers, looking down at her pregnant stomach.

"Sometimes I wonder why you agreed to marry me," he sighed.

She kissed him on the lips, "Because I love you. We were best friends, closer than either of us and Wu. Stop dwelling on the past… especially with Derren… we'll have this baby… and then another one".

"Two?"

"Three… _more_ after this one," Misako smiled. "And they'll all be amazing and wonderful ninja". Garmadon couldn't help but smile at his wife. She was his heart and soul and the most beautiful and precious thing in the world to him. Her soft brown hair always loosely tied into a braid, her emerald eyes sparkling behind her reading glasses. Her stomach well pronounced under her silky green nightgown. He grabbed her off guard and laid back down, arms around her with her hands holding his lovingly.

"That sounds perfect," he kissed her.

***ZOMG THE FLUFFINESS! I did tell you right? And yes this is Aaron they're gonna have. ;) Don't worry... more love and humor... man I love fluffiness... but I also love humor... so I guess is a romantic, dramatic, comedy XD So poor Wu no one believes him... but they all shall see!**

**Also over the past couple of days I've developed a Taylor Swift song list set that fits each part of their lives:**

**As kids: Only Me When I'm With You**

**As teenagers dating: Our Song+22+Treacherous**

**As adults: Mine+Ours**

**Garmadon's Fall: Red+I Knew You Were Trouble+Haunted**

**Post Overlord: Everything Has Changed+Begin Again**

**IKR? It's an awesome set list! Admit it... it fits them :{D**

**Thanks for reading this incredibly short chapter XD Now... I'M OFF TO WATCH THE MUPPETS MOVIE! 8D (yes I am a Muppet fan...)**

**~Marissa**


	9. Green

***OMGGGGGGG! Sorry for not updating like I promised... lol whatever, I know you guys will forgive me XD Lol So I call this chapter green, for lack of a better name... IDK... I guess cuz... we meet Aaron and Amelia and they both have green eyes *shrugs* Lol anyways... this chapter is supposed to make you laugh... the fluff ... or the OTHER fluff bits are not in this chapter XD Hope you guys like ;)**

* * *

"Welcome, welcome admiral stink brain," Wu opened the door and saluted then bowed to his brother mockingly as he walked in first. Garmadon zapped his purple lightning at him. Wu snapped golden fire back with Misako's silvery mist; snuffing both.

"Stop being children please," she sweetly said. The two obeyed the young woman's orders.

"Father said he'll be back soon, he said he must run this errand," Wu said as they walked more in.

"Glad to see he decided to do it just when I got here…" Garmadon muttered. Misako looked at him.

"You seem tired Wu are you sleeping enough?" Misako asked.

"Honestly… no," Wu answered. "Strange dreams".

"Garmadon too, isn't that funny?" Misako threw in which made Garmadon shoot her a look of _'Now you've done it'_.

"Most interesting," Garmadon heard his brother say. He took the pot of tea off the heater it was on.

"Yea but I DON'T want to talk about it. Got it?" Garmadon glared at his younger brother coldly.

"None of my business," Wu carefully said as he poured the cups. Garmadon was surprised to hear the words from the ever prying brother. He felt Misako's posture change as she slightly leaned back against her seat.

"Are you okay?" Garmadon asked her.

"Never better," she tightly smiled. Garmadon and Wu exchanged glances. Misako noticed. "Honestly I'm not a porcelain doll!" Misako stood up; mad, "I am perfectly fii-ine," her knees buckled and she fell back in her seat fast.

"You're fine huh?" Garmadon caught her.

"Shut up," Misako seethed through her teeth. "We need to leave".

"I'll go with you," Wu stood up to write a note to their father. "I'm sure he'll be quite worried if we're all gone".

Garmadon put an arm around Misako to help her walk but she didn't want to. "Mimi you gotta walk," he shook his head.

"If you had contractions you wouldn't want to either!" Misako squeezed her eyes shut.

"Well, unless you want to have the baby right here, I suggest you help me out here," Garmadon gave incentive.

"I don't know; that option is looking to be a much better course," she breathed. Garmadon wasn't having it from her so she decided to try.

"A turtle could move faster," Wu commented as they were almost out the door.

"Not helping," Garmadon shot.

"Sorry," Wu sighed.

It seemed like forever to the three before they reached the hospital and in no time Misako and Garmadon had a little boy, Aaron.

"He looks like you," Misako brushed the small patch of dark brown hair down.

"Well, he has your eyes," Garmadon noticed they were bright emerald.

"Well am I an uncle or not?" Wu walked in.

"Yes, meet your nephew," Misako laughed.

"What's his name?" the younger man asked.

"Aaron," Misako smiled.

"Excuse me! I heard you say that a Misako was here?" they three turned to the door where a woman's shadow was seen through the glass. "Who am I?! I'm her cousin! In here? Oh… thanks," a woman with short red curls and gold green eyes and freckles came in.

"Amy?!" Misako's mouth dropped.

"Mimi! My gosh thank the Spinjitsu Master! You're okay! I was just in a car accident," she pointed to the bandage on her head. "And I heard you were here! You got married? And have a baby?!"

"Um… yes, this is my husband, Garmadon and his brother, Wu," Misako gestured.

"Well hello Wu," Amelia started getting flirtsy with Garmadon who raised his eyebrows.

"Uh… I'm Misako's husband…" Garmadon waved. Amelia's eyebrows raised.

"You don't seem her type," she frowned.

"Here Misako," Wu passed his nephew back.

"Ah what is it? A boy?" Amelia switched over. "Aw! He has the signature Alexander emerald eyes!" she marveled.

Misako spied Wu looking at her cousin and smiled. They made eye contact and she nodded to him to say something to her. Wu cleared his throat, "Uh… Amelia… I –uh wanted to know… if you were doing anything tomoroow?"

"Nope," she answered.

"Would you like to umm have dinner tomorrow?" he blushed when saying it.

"Sure," she smiled. "Listen I gotta go! My roommate must be worried about me!"

***Bahaha... yea... Wu is a wise guy... lol and no I don't mean 'wise' as in smart... I mean 'wise' as in stupid if that makes... any... sense... yeeeeeea... so... Amelia flirts with Garmadon *rofl* funny right? She's all like 'DANGGIT! THE HOT ONE IS TAKEN!' And what be this? Wu wanders to Amelia?! IDK, maybe looks wise she looks like Misako but personality wise... well it took a whole poisoning of her heart, psychotic rampage, and an undying thirst for more power as she stumbled and tripped as she tried to fight off her son and the ten ninja... and her pet Overlord dragon being killed... to... uh... be more like Misako like in Legend of the Casters...**

**Well... not more else to say... next chapter I'm skipping stuff... funny/fluffy kind of scene happens... it was defintely fluffy but if it made my brother laugh... then you'll like it XD **

**Thanks everyone who's read this story and all my other stories and ideas! You guys give me strength and inspiration to write! Thank ya dearies! XD**

**~Marissa**


	10. Years

***Well, I jump around... I gotta post this quick... gonna get kicked off XD**

* * *

*Three Years Later*

"You and Amelia have really been hitting it off," Misako laughed, watching Aaron crawl around.

"She's nice… very pretty," Wu nodded.

"Perfect, now you can get married and have a kid to play with Aaron," Garmadon picked his son up.

"Very funny Garmadon," Wu's blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Don't worry Wu, if you feel like she's the one, then you'll know for sure," Misako calmed the younger brother. The two went back to their corners when a familiar red haired woman burst in.

"Well well! The whole family here," Amelia shut the door behind her and plopped next to Wu. "Was in the area and I thought I'd drop in… hey Wu, ready for our date tonight," she leaned into him, making him turn pink.

"Yea, yea," Wu sighed, and bated his breath.

"Hey when are we gonna get married?" the question popped up again. Everyone was shocked to hear that from her.

"Wuh… why?" Wu stuttered.

"Well, we've been goin steady for three years, I thought; you liked me, I liked you, so?" Amelia took her flip flops off and tucked them under her.

"I… I didn't know you wanted to be married," Wu meekly said.

"Is she still suffering from that head injury?" Garamdon whispered to his wife who gently smacked his shoulder, making him shut up.

"Yea, you're the only guy who's stayed with me longer than two weeks," she giggled.

*Two Years Later*

"I don't think he should be sent to kindergarten…" Garmadon grumbled. He didn't like not having his son around.

"I know sweetie, but look on the bright side," she seductively leaned her back against him, "We have more time to ourselves". Garmadon raised his eyebrows but wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck and buried his face in her braided hair.

"I do miss this," he chuckled.

"So when are we gonna have the next baby?" Misako asked.

"Whenever you want Mimi," he answered her with a kiss.

"Moma! Dada! Open door!" the two sat upright and got up.

"Guess it was an early day…" Misako twisted the door knob. Aaron ran in, behind was Wu. "Thanks for picking him up".

"A pleasure," Wu nodded.

"Daddy uncle Wu said I'm gonna be a ninja!" Aaron hopped around.

"I could teach him," Wu shrugged.

"Misako and I could too, thanks," Garmadon frowned.

"Just a suggestion," Wu put his hands up in defense.

*Five More Years Later*

Years passed and Aaron discovered his own powers. Garmadon could only teach him so much but he swallowed his pride and let Wu help train his son. He couldn't be any happier though; the nightmares and voices stopped and his eyes didn't flicker to crimson as well. Misako though had suddenly fallen ill, making Garmadon upset.

"He's a fast learner," Wu nodded his head in approval to his older brother.

"Well, he IS my son," Garmadon side glanced. Aaron was in a pale gold kimono playing with light rays. "Amelia… is it a boy?"

"We're sure of it," Wu's hands folded into his long sleeves. "We're naming him Caleb… where's Misako?"

"Not feeling too well," Garmadon frowned, "I hate seeing her sick".

"That makes both of us," Wu held his breath.

"Okay Aaron, we're going home! Momma's not feeling good". Aaron ran back over.

"I'm ready to leave, bye uncle Wu," the ten year old hugged his uncle. "Please tell grandpa and auntie Amy goodbye for me".

"Of course," Wu patted the brunette boy on the head.

*At Home*

"Hi momma we're back," Aaron sat next to Misako who was sitting up in bed.

"Hi sweetie," Misako kissed him, "Did you have fun?"

"Yea and uncle Wu gave me a ninja kimono!" Aaron showed her the pale gold suit he was wearing. "My power is light and heat!"

"That's wonderful," she brushed his dark brown hair down. "Now how about you go in the back a play with your new powers?"

"Kay momma," Aaron hopped down and ran out. Garmadon grinned as their son ran past him as he was walking in.

"Any better?" Garmadon sat next to her.

"A lot… especially now I know what it is," Misako tilted her head and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Garmadon looked at her.

"Garmadon, I'm pregnant," Misako messed with the hanging piece of hair on her husband's shocked face. "… and it's twins". Shock turned to a smile.

"Boys or girls?" he asked.

"They couldn't tell yet, next month maybe," she smiled.

***Hehe, Yasmin and Violet are coming in the next chapter XD And... yea... danggit it's been a while since I updated this XP**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Marissa**


	11. Hate

***Okay... so... man my computer was being stupid and erased EVERYTHING I had in the authoor's notes XD Go figure...**

**Anyways... hope you enjoy this next chapter... I feel I could have done it better but I didn't know what else to do with it and blah blah, bag on myself, bag on myself...**

**Thanks for you guys who follow and fave me and my stories... you have no idea how greatly I appreciate that. Well... you must somewhat no cuz I can't ever stop thanking you guys for making my time here awesome and pleasurable... **

**So go forth and read this crazy chapter...**

* * *

"I'm getting light headed," Misako groaned.

"You're breathing too much out of your mouth, it's called hyperventilating," Garmadon tried to make it funny.

"I know what it is," her head fell back again on the hospital pillow. "Where's Aaron?"

"With Wu and Amy, he's alright, they're in the waiting room," he helped pull her hair from under her neck.

Two; girls; dark brown hair and purple eyes in pink blankets. Garmadon couldn't put one down. He was so happy everything was okay, they were perfect and beautiful.

"Yasmin and Violet seem very… them names," Amelia smiled. "Especially with their hair and eyes".

"ALL his genetics," Misako snickered.

"No, Violet has lighter hair," Garmadon kissed his wife. Aaron made a face and his father patted him on the head and chuckled. "When you're older and get married you'll be doing that with your wife".

"Nuhuh I'm NEVER getting married," Aaron shook his head…

_"__Nothing lasts forever Garmadon"._

_"__Leave me alone"._

_"__Your wife doesn't REALLY love you. She just pities you"._

_"__Go away"._

_"__As long as venom is in your blood I'll never truly leave"._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Garmadon sat up abruptly, jumping out of his sleep. He felt someone's arms slip around him and a head rest on his shoulder. He didn't have to look to tell it was Misako.

"You look paler than normal," she whispered.

"Maybe I'm sick…" Garmadon grumbled. Misako didn't push anymore. He looked at her, it's been a week since they're twins were born and Misako rarely ever slept. "You should sleep…"

"I can't," she looked away but smiled. "I'd rather be awake… do you know who it is that talks to you in your sleep?"

"Ha… I wish…" Garmadon shook his head. "I thought it went away but… he came back last night…" Garmadon looked down at the sheets then looked to his wife. "Misako… do you love me… really?"

Misako looked annoyed at the question, instead of answering with words; Garmadon was on his back with Misako on his chest, passionately kissing him with her hands holding his face. "Is that what the voice tells you? That I don't?" he nodded. "Then it lies". She simply said. "I couldn't be happier with you as my husband".

"Misako," was all he whispered.

The years went on and Yasmin and Violet grew into toddlers as well as they developed new powers. Aaron couldn't be happier being their older brother. He taught them everything Wu had told them. Caleb too loved to learn the ways of his father and uncle.

Amelia though, grew bitter than her flighty but caring demeanor. She grew distant and seemed almost scared to make contact with her husband or son. Wu and Garmadon's father had also fallen ill too. Wu was too devoted with helping his father to realize that Amelia was constantly staring at the Golden Weapons until one day he did realize this.

"Amelia… is there something that you are not telling me?" Wu walked in as Amelia was reaching to take the sword of fire.

"I need them… all four of them…" she whispered.

"Why? No mortal can hold all four at once," Wu plainly said.

"I have a debt that needs to be repaid my dear," she closed her green gold eyes.

"To who? What did you do Amy-"

"Samukai!" she growled. "He helped when I was all alone! He gave me money… I couldn't refuse! I was only sixteen! He gave me the money in exchange for a favor! This is the favor!"

"I cannot let you do this… you should have told me this before!" Wu shook his head.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" she hissed.

"You are not yourself! Let me help you… I love you".

"But you don't! You love my cousin! And I must admit… I love your brother!" Wu was taken aback at what she had said and the way she said that last part... she sounded so seductive. Yes he did still have the attachment to Misako…but she had chosen and so did he. He and Amelia had a child for goodness sake!

"I can't let you!" Wu sternly said planting his feet in the ground. Amelia lunged at him, greed and anger in her eyes which were slowly turning red. The two fought through the short hall until Wu was flung into the courtyard. Her nails were like claws now and her teeth, fangs. She tried to claw at him but his kimono lit up zapping her body to black and silver. A pit swallowed her up and she was in the Underworld.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! I WILL BE BACK WU!" Amelia screamed in fury raging around, shaking her fists.

"So did you get them?" Samukai brought her back to reality.

"NO! I need more time!" she pleaded with him.

"Too little too late my dear, you are my slave now," the skeleton chuckled.

"Just… let me do one thing," she sighed.

In the land of the living Wu was on his knees, clinging to his son; he thought she loved them… but time did tell after all. Why couldn't he have been lucky enough to marry Misako?

***So... Amy doesn't call herself Lady Garmadon yet because ya know... slave and everything... but what will Samukai let her do? THAT will come in the next chapter...**

**Oh and as far as the venom turning Garmadon evil... everyone ins living in denial at this point and discounting everything. We know what's happening but they don't XD So you'll see what seems obvious they're too busy crying or whatever to see things happening XP**

**So thanks for reading! I look forward to see you in the next chapter! ;)**

**~Mar**


	12. Lost

***I said I'd update possibly before I go to bed... but I am being a troll... WHY?! because it is so short *I laugh like my Lady Garmadon laugh* **

***sigh* Don't worry I'll try and post something tomorrow... I'll do my best but between working on fics, the Ninja YT series (PS, I got a boy to play Lloyd, sounds A LOT like him! So excided to have him play him for us!) and another smaller Hobbit project...**

**garrrrgh... I need more hours in the day! And VBS is coming at the end of the month with Siggraph show... with my dad... a whole day of me and him! We did this last year, and pretty much one of the ONLY times I got a whole day of him to myself... well, a month or two ago... I was like... an emotional wreck... not my fault... I was watching on the sidelines... ahem... so yea that'll be so much fun! **

**So here we go, we get to see what Amelia meant by one last thing... enjoy my friends!**

* * *

"Where's Amelia?" Misako asked. It had been a long time since seeing her cousin and Wu together. "Did something happen Wu?"

"Everything is fine Misako," Wu held his emotions steady. Three months. He knew he had to come up with an excuse sooner or later but he didn't want to tell Misako what truly happened. "But I'm dropping Caleb off at a new boarding school, I've become far too busy to take care of him anymore…" he sighed.

Misako frowned and looked at Caleb who was on the floor, sleeping with his twin cousins. _"Wu what are you not telling me?"_

"Amy… she said had to leave for a while… something with her job," Wu excused. Misako bit her lip. _"Did they divorce after all?"_

"Well, better get back home, don't want to leave your dad alone too long, right?" Misako helped and picked Caleb up who groggily opened is aqua eyes.

"Thanks for having us… tell Garmadon I said hi," Wu took his son.

"Will do," Misako hugged him goodbye.

That night Wu was dead to the world, he was so tired. However the scream of his son was enough to jolt him awake. In Caleb's room he was being held by a woman with blackened skin and brown black hair with purple in it, she was in a tattered black dress and had silver markings on her face.

"Put him down!" Wu ordered.

"He is my son too! And you won't take him from me!" Amelia hissed.

Wu's blue eyes widened. "HOW?!"

"Pulled a string with Samukai, my last visit to the land of living! At the stroke of midnight, I leave, and my son with me!" Caleb was crying in her evil arms, trying to get to his father. He knew this woman was not truly his mother. "And look! My time is up!" she cackled at the chime of midnight. "Say goodbye forever Ca!" Wu lunged forward but she vanished before he could get across the room.

He was left on the floor of his son's room, to upset to move, crying so hard he couldn't breathe. Not only did Amelia turn into an evil creature... she had abducted their son who was now lost for good.

***ZOMG! so sad IK... this is how Caleb was separated from Wu... Amelia abducted him... harsh right? I'm so dark... I blame Soul Eater XD and my friends... well... some of my friends XD **

**Hope you are hungry for more... too bad I ain't serving anymore tonight guys!**

**Goodnight and Happy 4th of July! :D**

**~Mar**


	13. Black

Aaron knew better than to believe his uncle's story about Amelia away for her job, she was a magazine editor's assistant, hardly needed for away projects. He also didn't believe Caleb was sitting happy in some boarding school either. Wu was more than silent, he rarely talked, and from the look of it, rarely ate or slept but he always made the excuse of caring for his grandfather.

He was in no condition to teach him and his sisters, and Aaron was almost nineteen now…the twins were a little over seven. Garmadon seemed to take no interest in his brother. Aaron often asked why he didn't. He constantly saw how his father seemed different in ways.

"Hey dad, today, me and Yazzy used Spinjitsu!" Violet piped as they were on their back way from school.

"Yea! We did it at recess and all the other kids were sooooo jealous!" Yasmin giggled. "My colors were purple with gold!"

"And mine was purple pink with green!" Violet bounced in the car seat. "And Aaron visited us at lunch. He was on his way to uncle Wu's and grandpa's!"

"That must have been a nice surprise," Garmadon couldn't help but grin listening to his daughters babble on.

"Hey dad…" The twins said in unison.

"What is it?"

"Can we visit uncle Wu and grandpa? Pleeeease!?" Yasmin asked. At the red light Garmadon twisted in his seat to see the twin's big purple eyes pleading to go. He bit the side of his mouth but agreed to it. The girls happily grinned.

"Dad? I didn't expect to see you guys up here…" Aaron was surprised when he opened the door to his father and sisters.

"They begged," Garmadon messed up Yasmin's short brown hair. "Where's your uncle?"

Aaron's green eyes saddened, "In with grandpa… he's just about gone now". The girls' eyes were welling up now. Garmadon sighed.

"Let's go in… before it's too late…" Garmadon let Yasmin sit on his shoulder and held Violet in one arm.

"Garmadon," Wu stood up, shocked to see his older brother actually here. "Father, Garmadon is here," Wu told the older man in the bed.

"Do not be angry Garmadon," their father started. "I kept my distance because I cared about you… your mother, she always knew that you both would be opposites. Fight it". Were his last words.

"Opposites? What did he mean daddy?" Violet whispered.

"It's nothing Vi," Garmadon held back tears. "Your grandmother could see things that haven't happened yet..."

"You should take them home…" Wu could barely breathe.

_"__Amelia was a witch, you did the right thing keeping her from the weapons," his father said._

_"__She wasn't always like that… maybe if I let her take them… we could still be a family…" Wu sobbed._

_"__Garmadon is here…" _

The last conversation… Wu didn't want it to be… Now he had to consult the Golden Dragon on what should be done about the Golden Weapons, and if he would be worthy enough to guard them…

The ride home was silent. As if all joy had been stripped from the Garmadon children. As soon as they walked through the door, the girls ran to their room with Aaron close behind them. Garmaodn knew he'd try and calm the twins down.

"Hey, you're late," Misako laughed as she came out of the kitchen. She stopped though when Garmadon remained silent. "What happened?"

"The girls wanted to stop at the monastery… we watched him die," Garmadon tiredly said. Misako's green eyes met his. "I'm sorry," she hugged him. "Where are the girls… and Aaron?"

"In the twin's room…" Garmadon answered. Misako kissed him.

"I was hoping we'd go out tonight but I understand if you'd rather stay home with the kids," she tilted her head.

Garmadon's curiosity got the better of him, "What did you have in mind… if I said okay to going out…?"

"Well, no where fancy… just to get away…" Misako smiled. "How about our favorite spot on the hill outside the city?"

"Where there's the small lake?"

"That's the one," she chuckled.

"Deal," Garmadon kissed her. "Aaron can watch the girls". He ran into their room to change.

***D'aw... next chapter coming soooon! I know, it's a little short but... more updates is good right? Since it's summer I'll be doing my best to write and post even more! :D **

**Thanks for reading guys ^-^**

**~Mar**


	14. Memory

***My gosh lame chapter heading... another short chapter... I'm so excited to post lots more XD However soon in a few chapters this will go on Hiatus and I'll complete Legend of the Casters, start another FF and then post the rest of this XD I'm so mean I know...**

* * *

The three siblings sat on the couch together watching TV. "Be good and we'll be back soon".

The couple may not have been as young as they once were when they'd sneak out and do this but who says forty was old? To Garmadon rolling around in the grass with his wife was something he'd never be too old for. Misako swore that whenever she was around he would be different.

"I'm happy we did this," he breathed. Misako snuggled closer to him under the small blanket they brought along.

"Do you remember when… we were in high school? We did this on school nights?" she closed her eyes.

_"__SHHH!" Misako giggled as she hushed Garmadon."My parents don't know I'm doing this you know!"_

_"__My dad doesn't know either," Garmadon was helping her out of her second level window. He was sitting up in the highest tree branch."He knows we like each other… but thought going steady was joke!" _

_"__Okay, I'm gonna jump," Misako readied herself, bouncing on her right foot to leap from the window._

_"__I'll catch you," Garmadon held his arms out. Misako almost made it all the way, with Garmadon catching her by the wrist._

_"__Don't let go now," Misako chuckled._

_"__Never," he smiled. Misako found her footing and Okayed that he could let go. They climbed down the tree and slipped through the broken part in the fence. Silently laughing like idiots the whole time._

_"__Alright what shall we do tonight?" Misako was walking backwards, flattening out the wrinkles in her short green skirt. _

_"__Nothing too long…" _

_"__I came up with a failsafe in case we're not back by morning. I hid my back pack in the bushes where we came out and if they call me, I'll say I got an early start"._

_"__You're good… I was just gonna tell my dad the truth," Garmadon laughed. _

_"__I do love you, you'know…" Misako softly smiled. "And I found a perfect place we can go tonight". _

_The lake outside the city had light posts around it which dimly lit the area surrounded by bamboo shrubs. It was hot for November so the young adults kicked their shoes off and jumped in. "A wonderful idea Mimi," Garmadon wrapped his arms around her waist below the water. _

_"__Thank… it's not technically legal, but my cousin and I used to come up here a lot when we were little," Misako grinned. They finally decided to get out and dry off, lying in between the bamboo shrubs, shoes off still and drenched._

_"__We're probably filthy," Garmadon thought out loud._

_"__Who cares?" Misako giggled. Her raspberry top was drenched still from the humid air. "I could lay here with you forever"._

_"__Do you mean that?" Garmadon looked over to her. _

_"__Of course… why wouldn't I?" _

_"__I don't know…our parents…" _

_"__Forget your father and forget my parents! We're eighteen… well I'll be in December…" Misako sat up and looked down at Garmadon who was still on the ground. She went back down though; half leaning on his chest, kissing him. _

Garmadon looked next to his wife and grinned at the memories of them sneaking out and coming here; even when Misako was living with them. It was a warm night just like that first night… only it was the middle of July this time. Garmadon felt his wife shimmy her shoes off and he copied her.

No one was around, and no one could see them anyways.

***Hehe... uh... this is how they had Lloyd *awkward laugh* The next chapter... your gonna seriously cry . **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	15. Taken

***Okay, start getting your tissue boxes if you haven't read Ten Elements and the Weapons of Steel and don't know what's gonna happen next!**

**Painful for me to write trust me... Wow this story is almost half way over... wow... okay read on**

* * *

They were having a son. It was the first true joy that lightened the family's mood. Even Wu seemed somewhat happier.

"No we want our eighth birthday at the monastery!" The twins folded their arms. Misako held her breath.

"Listen, your father doesn't really like being up there… why do you want to make him unhappy?" she asked them.

"Why does he hate it up there? It's pretty!" Violet frowned.

"He doesn't like it up there because he had some bad experiences, when we were little he was bitten by a snake, for goodness sakes you watched your grandfather die up there," Misako frowned.

"Yea… but you always told the past is the past momma," Yasmin tilted her head.

Misako held her face. _"My gosh why do they have to be stubborn like him?!" _"Fine, you have me there. I guess your father won't because of you two". The twins grinned in triumph and ran off to play ninja.

Garmadon ran up from behind and grabbed her. Misako jumped abruptly and clutched her stomach. "You scared the baby".

"Looks more like I scared you," Garmadon kissed her cheek.

"You didn't feel the kick," Misako rubbed the spot where it hurt. "It's okay, though, I agreed to the girls having their birthday at the monastery". She smiled. Garmadon sighed and looked away.

"Okay just hold still, it's on a countdown," Aaron ran back in front of the camera. The flash went off and Garmadon and Misako were the first to look at it.

"Aww, a picture of all of us… including the baby," Misako giggled.

"I'll be right back guys," Wu ran in to take care of something. Violet and her sister followed…

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease," the twins whined.

"Sorry girls no. I haven't met with the dragon yet and it's not mine to give away," Wu ignored the constant begs and pleads of his nieces. Suddenly Aaron crept into the room and grabbed his twin sisters who shrieked with laughter.

"Come on, let's go back outside," Aaron carried his sisters out. They frowned though when the once clear sky was covered in gray clouds and winds picked up.

"Trouble in the Underworld?" Wu mumbled.

"Underworld?" Yasmin looked scared. Garmadon took the girls and assured them they'd be fine. A revving noise came that defined the skeletons. The monastery gates swung open and there was Samukai and his skeletons.

Aaron had turned into his pale gold ninja suit and readied for anything.

"The Golden Weapons boys," Samukai said.

"These weapons will not leave this monastery Samukai, surely you that?" Aaron held his staff at ready.

The skeleton laughed. Aaron growled as he charged at the skeleton king. Samukai grabbed the young man by the collar and threw him down like he was nothing. "Aaron!" Misako covered her mouth.

"Kruncha, Nuckal please retrieve them". The two started towards the deck of the monastery when Violet and Yasmin blocked their path, arms folded.

"How dare you come here on OUR birthday!" Yasmin smacked one with a broom and Violet kicked Nuckal in the shins and dumped the pitcher of lemonade on him. The two ran back, scared of the little girls. Samukai sighed in disgrace and ordered the skeletons to barge their way in.

"Ninja GO!" Wu and Garmadon spun into their kimonos. Misako went to fight too but Garmadon held her back and shook his head. "Stay with the kids".

The brothers worked together and fought their enemy. Bones were flying until Samukai got a wicked idea. "Retreat!" A cloud of smoke started to form and Garmadon quickly ran to Misako and as far as he knew, the kids were with them.

When the smoke started to clear they didn't see the three kids. "AARON?!" Misako yelled.

"Yasmin?! Violet!?" Garmadon frantically looked around. His heart was pounding.

"They're gone," Wu stood wide eyed.

"You're lying!" Garmadon bared fangs and grabbed his younger brother by the collar. "That's a lie!"

"Garmadon!" Misako quickly separated the two. "He isn't lying! Samukai took them!" her green eyes were red with tears. Garmadon looked at her, heavily breathing.

"No… no, I can't lose them! Not them!" Garmadon shook his head frantically. Misako was in his arms; both shaking with tears. Wu cried as well.

"Whatever you do don't let darkness win," Aaron held his sisters, shielding the dark with his light. A cackle was heard and they found another woman in their cell. Black skin covered in silver marks, black brown hair with purple in it, glowing crimson eyes.

"How useless, you'll die first I can already tell," she laughed. "My dear nephew".

"Aunt Amy!?" Aaron gaped. "I knew uncle wasn't telling me the whole truth!"

"Blackness will either kill you if you fight or fuel you if you embrace it. What do you choose?" she bared her pearly daggers for teeth.

The twins' purple eyes were wide with fear. They didn't want to die… but they didn't want to be like her either. Aaron held onto them tighter. "We're scared Aaron," Yasmin sobbed.

***So, I don't go into detail this is the last time really we see Yasmin and Violet as innocent little girls and Aaron... In later chapters do I reveal all the important chiz XP**

**So seriously, get the tissues because EVERYTHING goes downhill from here. Garmadon only has a few more years left until he snaps, Misako has a breakdown, and... *dramatic silence* Wu goes bald! *dun dun DUNNNNN***

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**~Mar**


	16. Broken

***Okay, mega emotional part for me to write XD And as we can see... so I think I can start posting more of Legend of the Casters now... **

* * *

Sorrow didn't describe the feelings Garmadon felt. No it was much more than that; pain, guilt, anguish, rage he felt everything at once. Not even Misako could stop him from crying completely. His eyes were even brighter red than they had been over the past years. Misako couldn't bear to leave him alone so she ended up taking maternity leave of her job at the museum after all.

Wu also kept his distance. His brother would have killed him the day they were taken and it seemed to get worse. He wandered the halls of his monastery not knowing what to do with his life now. He'd lost pretty much everything he cared about; his father, his wife, his son, his nieces and nephew, and now his brother and his best friend. His mind often wandered to Caleb, what he might be doing, if he missed him or not… if he was like… Amelia now…

He shoved the thoughts away and refused to cry he was stronger than that. Garmadon gave into it. That was another difference between the two brothers. Wu did have his share of weeping but not like Garmadon.

"We still have this one," Misako whispered and moved his hand on her stomach. She kissed his head and just let him cry. She knew this was worst than their first baby. MUCH worse.

He never watched Derren grow up, didn't know what he'd shape into. Aaron, Yasmin, and Violet were the opposite of that. He oversaw they're training, watched them play; he hugged them, held them.

She hushed him, let him hold her, and she kissed him. Every night he'd never fall asleep, not without her comfort. Not to say that she wasn't just as sad, oh she WAS. Very much in fact, but if she started breaking down, it would only worsen the situation.

"I just want to forget," he whispered.

"How can you forget half of your life?" Misako sadly looked.

"I can't go on like this Mimi… not like when my mom died, I never would have been alright if it wasn't for you... It's my fault they're gone!"

Misako paused and looked at him. "How?"

"I couldn't protect them! I promised I'd protect them," Garmadon touched foreheads with her.

"I am sad too but the past is pa-"

"Stop telling me that!" he yelled angrily. Misako took a step back, putting hand on her stomach because her flinching made their son kick. Garmadon locked eyes and saw she was trembling. "I'm sorry Mimi…," Garmadon held her again. "I don't know why I said that".

"I-It's fine…" Misako shook her head.

"No, I scared you… and our son… please… I love you, you're the only thing in this world for me," their lips were just barely apart. Finally Misako took a deep breath before she sealed their gap and refused to let go no matter how much their lungs demanded for air. Only when she saw the red glow leave his eyes did she know he would be fine and released her lips. "I know it's hard… I've been fighting this just as much as you have. Please, you must calm down".

"I don't know… I hear the voice… it tells me I'm evil," Garmadon stepped back from her. "That'll I'll be like it… I'm scared…"

_"__Great Devourer?" Garmadon looked at the picture in his mother's book. _

_"__That's right Garmadon, it's an ancient snake with bad venom," Delilah stroked her son's soft brown hair._

_"__It looks scary momma…" Garmadon snuggled next to her and turned the page. His mother laughed and held him. _

_"__Don't worry it's only a legend, I have never seen one on my travels and I hope never see one," she kissed his head._

Misako shook her head. "No… as long as I'm here… nothing bad will ever happen!" She squeezed him. This made him tear again.

_"__Shhh, shh. It's alright… you're alright Garmy," Delilah hushed him. He buried his face into her long lavender sleep robe. _

_"__I had a dream about the snake," Garmadon whispered. _

_"__What happened in it?" she quietly asked, rocking him._

_"__It bit me…" he was barely audible._

_"__Listen Garmy, you see your little brother or sister?" Delilah softly smiled and put a hand on her pregnant stomach. He nodded. "Well, as long as I'm here, you nor him or her will EVER be harmed. As long as I'm here, you're safe. Okay?" Garmadon sniffed but nodded._

That was night just before Wu was born; just an hour before she went into labor. His mother DID die and bad things DID happen to him. Misako though, she was alive, when his eyes would glow and he would feel overwhelmed, she was the one to calm him down. "Garmadon?" he snapped back to reality. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes… I do… thank you," he put his arms around her. He may have been broken, but he'd heal.

Wu was breathing deep as he looked at the book. It had belonged to Delilah, his mother. In it was a monstrous picture of a snake.

"The Great Devourer's venom has been known to kill on contact of blood. No one bitten by this monster has lived or so our research tells us. The snake likes to hide in shrubs of plants and wait for an animal or in some cases, people, to walk by or to stick a limb in range of the beast. When bitten the bite area has been known to scar over".

Wu paused and squeezed his eyes shut at the last bit about the snake: "There is no cure if someone was to survive the venom in their blood stream and there is no telling what could happen to the poor person".

***Yes... I thought it'd be cool to have the Devourer thing established even before Garmadon was bit, like it was a fairytale myth thing... the whole story time thing plays a part in Legend of the Casters, which why I definitely wanted this chapter posted before continuing that one even though it won't come till like... chapter 15... I think XD**

**Thanks for reading my crazy FFs XD **

**~Mar**


	17. Dark and Dawn

***eh, late update XD But I updated XD Little Lloydy is here... and well as Misako in denial... thanks a bunch to my readers, favers, and followers! You guys rock for sticking with me through my serious doubts with my stories and when I feel confident in them XD This chapter is one of my doubt ones XD **

**So read...**

* * *

Misako sat up in bed and looked to the left where her husband's side of the bed was. She pursed her lips in a smile and moved the tufts of hair that were on his closed eyes. No red glow; good. She carefully got so she wouldn't wake him. The wood floor creaked as she walked down the hall… past the empty rooms of their lost son and twins. She let out sigh that was louder than she expected and found herself stopped at the shut doors.

She quietly continued down when she suddenly lost her balance but made sure to fall back instead of forward. She decided just to sit for a minute leaned against the living room loveseat. No need to call for Garmadon and wake him up.

Down the hall, Garmadon did wake up and noticed she wasn't next to him, so he shoved the covers off and went down the hall to look for her. "Misako?" he yawned, turning the light on.

"Thought you were asleep," she smiled.

"Not anymore, what are you doing on the floor?" He sat next to her.

"Nothing… though I'm afraid I can't get back up," she mildly laughed.

"Good thing I woke up then, hold on," he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to their room. "Want anything before I get back in bed?"

She sat up on the edge of her side of their bed, "just a cup of warm milk sweetheart," she kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back," he left the room.

Misako was about to sit up comfortable in bed when she felt a strange cramping feeling. She felt light headed for another moment but shook her head. By the time Garmadon came back in, she was starting to get up.

"Hey, are you okay," he knelt down and looked at her.

"Don't know," she breathed, and then they both jumped at the faint popping noise. "Okay… I'm wet now". She shakily sat back. He helped her get her feet back up. "Garmadon, our little boy is coming," she tried to smile, but she knew Garmadon would be panicking in no time flat.

"Should I… can I pick you and get in the car?" yep, he was panicking.

"No… I-I…" she groaned. "Everything is happening faster than the other babies".

"I don't want to have the baby here… please Mimi," Garmadon caressed her face was turning red.

"I can't… I can't!" her body buckled and she clenched her teeth. She had bit her lip so hard it was starting to bleed. Garmadon didn't know what he could do… with the others it wasn't like this, it didn't come on as strong… or as early in the morning for that matter… They both were tired.

All he could do was let her hold his hand which was practically broken as it was… or it at least FELT like that. Black and blue was a good and healthy color for a hand…right?

"Garmadon please, help me I can't take it anymore," she cried.

"You had four other kids, you know what to do; I don't!" Garmadon was panicking. That didn't help.

It was almost dawn now and Misako gave horrible groan before he heard the small cry he recognized from his past children. They had a green blanket for him and Garmadon still couldn't believe it. He looked out the window… born right as the sun rose… "Say hello to Lloyd," Garmadon looked down at the boy and couldn't help but grin at him It'd been too long since he felt like this.

"He's blonde," Misako frowned. "Why isn't he a brunette? Like us?"

"I… don't know…," Garmadon sat back next to his wife as they held Lloyd together.

Wu sat up _"Dawn". _He looked out the window. He had the strangest dream in the world. His father, before him and next to him, a young man in a brilliant green and silver ninja suit. He was blonde with green eyes. The young man could use the four elements and had a brightening aura about him.

He quickly ran to the monastery library and grabbed the box of prophecy scrolls. "The Green Ninja Prophecy". On the four corners were the destined red, black, white, and blue ninja and in the center, the green. The four were giving the elemental powers to him. He quickly grabbed a book to help him learn to read the ancient writing. During his rush to open the book the phone rang.

Wu quickly picked it up, "Hello?"

"Wu?!" Garmadon? Why the heck did he call him? And was HAPPY?! Wasn't he so upset no one could talk to him?

"W-what?!" Wu shook his head.

"It's a boy! Misako was right! He was just born".

Wu stopped for a moment. "What time?"

"Dawn… literally… why?" Wu pretty much dropped the phone. The dream. The scroll. The snake. And now… his nephew.

"Uh… who does he look like?" Wu shook his head and continued the conversation.

"Green eyes like Mimi but he's blonde, come on over and see," Wu agreed and they hung up.

Wu held his face. Blonde, like the first Spinjitsu, his father. Wu's head was reeling. "The Green ninja shall defeat the dark lord…" Wu read aloud. "Garmadon and this boy will have the fight to the death!" He was quickly breathing now. Everything was coming together. His brother was pure evil… it was a matter of time until he'd snap.

Wu ran to get dress. "I have to talk Misako!"

Wu was disappointed however that Garmadon wouldn't leave the room for a second. Wu was somewhat happy though to see he wasn't in the slightest evil… but who says that could change in any second from then?

"Something bothering you?" Misako finally spoke up when Garmadon finally left for more than two seconds.

"W-Why?" Wu nervously looked at the door.

"Because you keep looking like you either are scared of Garmadon or you really have to pee," Misako laughed and adjusted her hold on Lloyd.

"Lloyd… uh… how do I say this Mimi… Garmadon is the Dark Lord of the prophecy… and Lloyd… may be the destined Green Ninja". Wu sighed. Misako didn't answer so he continued, "I had a dream last night of my father with Lloyd… only older and wearing the Green Ninja suit… and I woke up from it at dawn… apparently right when Lloyd was born".

"Why do you think Garmadon is this Dark Lord," she quietly asked. "or our little boy would become the greatest of ninja?" She didn't want to believe it… she saw the writing on the wall though when it came to Garmadon. Fits of rage, red eyes… but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Maybe it was just wishful thinking.

"You never saw the red eyes?" Wu asked back. Misako froze.

"Your mother was a Caster… maybe…" Misako tried to think up something. She closed her but opened them, drilling into Wu's pale blue ones "Wu… I don't want to talk about this ever again". Wu opened his mouth, "EVER. Garmadon is fine. He is not evil, he has nightmares. That is all".

Wu sighed and shook his head before getting up. "Well, I have no other business here. Tell Garmadon bye for me…" Wu started out. Misako sighed and looked at her son… hers and _Garmadon's _son.

Lloyd started whining a little and opened his emerald eyes. She smiled and tilted her head, "don't you worry, your daddy isn't a dark lord". She kissed his blonde head. She so desperately wanted to believe that.

***IDK, I'd like to think Wu would have some idea of Lloyd but then abandons it after Misako sneds Lloyd to the boarding school and everyone parts ways...**

**Thanks for reading guys! Man, I can;t believe this is going Hiatus soon cuz of my other stories XP But Legend of the Casters is gonna hopefully be posted fast!**

**Can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me and my stories... I bet this whole shpiel sounds annoying for the 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 time XD**

**Oh and I a CalebxMegan one shot coming pry later tonight... it;s just a short taking place a month after Ten Elements :) I am also working on another short fic that will serve as another prequel and I'll have a Prequel Duology XD**

**Thanks! **

**~Mar**


	18. Wrong

***Yes, it's rather short chap... but the next few are quite the doozy... so happy I'm able to continually post everyday XP So kind of foreshadowing, not quite XD **

* * *

Misako was grateful that Lloyd was sleeping fine. All she remembered was drifting off wrapped in her husband's arms with him nuzzling her neck.

It must have been one in the morning when Misako's green eyes popped opened. It was dark out still. She looked to her left and saw the sheets messed up but no Garmadon. She was about to assume that he went in to see Lloyd but then heard a strange noise, a growling sound. She carefully got up, "Garmadon?" She whispered.

He didn't answer her. She felt something wrong. She met red eyes that glowed in the dark and his blunt teeth were sharp fangs. Misako felt scared but instead of running out of the room she held onto him tight, clenching her teeth. He clawed her left shoulder through her sheer night gown making it bleed all she did was hiss in pain but soon forgot it, trying calm him down.

"Garmadon please, I'm Misako… I'm your Mimi, please," she whispered, crying. She felt him slink down, not resisting and he fell back in her arms against the bed. His eyes closed. She kissed his head, "Please be alright".

His eyes opened and he looked back at her. "Misako," he whispered. She looked at him and softly smiled, brushing the hair from his eyes. He tried to get up and away from his wife but she wouldn't let him. "Please… I hurt you… let me let away from you". Misako glanced at her bleeding shoulder.

"Blood washes away," she whispered. Just after she'd whispered those words Lloyd had awoken. Misako careful leaned her husband against the bed side and quickly ran to get him. She came back in just as fast, hushing their son. When she had been seated again next to Garmadon Lloyd had settled down. She tried to pass the baby to his father but Garmadon backed away.

"I-I… can't… what if I do that again Misako?" Garmadon trembled.

"As long as I'm here nothing bad will happen… remember?" she looked determined at him. Garmadon nodded, remembering her words to him.

"I remember," he finally said. She smiled again and he agreed to hold Lloyd.

She looked at her son then at Garmadon. The smile was slowly wiping from her face. What she just had witnessed… _"Wu was right… it's only a matter of time till he'll fully snap… he's a ticking time bomb"._ The couple had returned to bed, and the boys were sleeping fine but Misako lay wide eyed and awake. She loved him so much, but so much love could only go so long.

_"__It's gotten this far… love can end any darkness… it can and I know it…" _ She finally gave into sleep… and gave into that she had been wrong in saying Garmadon was perfectly fine.

***So yes, Garmadon almost snapped and turned evil... but if I did that now it wouldn't make sense and would totally ruin my whole sweet goodbyes and adorableness with Lloyd...**

**So, next week is this sweet animation trade show my dad works on for the Pixar Booth, setting up lights and everything (my dad is a master electrician, moving light technician, and a gaffer :)), which is the Siggraph show, my dad was able to get me in for a day last year and this year I may be able to go a couple of days! The guys are really nice to me and gave me some sweet free stuff they kept aside! Just for me XD **

**Then I have a wedding to go to next Saturday and that week, VBS! \O3O/ I'm so excited! **

**I think that's all to say for now! Oh and... hehe XC12Passion? I've been updating like crazy for you... when are we gonna see more adorableness in your stories? I'm waiting ;D Teehee**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you all are having a nice summer! Any plans? **

**Until the next update!**

**~Mar**


	19. Battle

**OKAY! We ready for the most HEART WRENCHING CHAPTER EVER?! Don't say you are because I know you're not...**

* * *

Four years in passing and Wu had kept his distance. He was even hesitant when he'd received Misako's call to invite him over. She had made a strong point to mention Garmadon wouldn't be home. It didn't sound urgent but he knew better than to assume that everything was fine.

Small talk that's what was started. Misako was afraid to tell Wu the truth because of what might happen to worsen the brother's relationship. Finally she found the nerve to tell him.

"The night… after Lloyd was born… Garmadon almost turned into a-… I don't know what…" Misako shakily breathed. Wu was silent. "Please, PLEASE do not tell him I told you that… don't change how you act to him… the last thing he needs is isolation".

Wu quickly nodded. "Okay… I don't want you to suffer… I know what it'd feel like if Garmadon did turn fully evil and turned on you".

"Thank you Wu," Misako breathed.

"I should be going…" Wu stood up.

"Lloyd has been asking to visit… would it be fine if we came up tomorrow?" she looked down at the countertop.

"Of course," Wu answered. "See you later Mimi," he barely smiled before shutting the door.

"Now to get Garmadon to go up," she clicked her tongue in coming up with an idea. Her mouth formed a smile as she heard the front door open then close.

*That night*

"Did you have any plans tomorrow?" Misako looked up from her book.

"No… why?" he looked at her, somewhat expecting to hear the next thing to come out of her mouth.

"Good, because tomorrow, we're taking Lloyd up to the monastery. He's been asking to go up, and so has Wu," she smiled.

"And what makes you think I'll be coming?" Garmadon slipped his shirt off.

"Because I'll persuade you," Misako kicked the covers off, giving a saucy smile, revealing her bare, tanned legs.

"Persuade huh? You're doing a pretty good job lying there," Garmadon grinned as he climbed into bed with her, seating her between his legs, kissing her neck. She leaned back into him and undid her braid, fluffing her brown curls.

"Persuaded yet?" she softly smiled.

"Not quite," he quietly chuckled.

Misako made a yelp after feeling her husband's grabby hands. "Shh, don't want to wake Lloyd," She turned to give him an annoyed look but he returned it with a smirk and she felt him slide her booty shorts off and her face blushed fierce red. She turned around and threw the covers over them and let her persuading begin.

The next day Garmadon, Misako, and Lloyd went up to the monastery. Everything seemed normal. Wu and Misako were sitting on the raised wooden deck as they watched Lloyd trying to mimic Garmadon and try Spinjitsu.

"He's had a hard life…" Misako sighed watching Garmadon.

"I can only imagine Misako… I still feel awful about… Aaron and the girls…" Wu just noticed Misako was tearing up. "I'm sorry… I-I shouldn't have brought them up…"

"It's fine Wu," she wiped an eye. "I'm going to poke around in your library and do some unfinished work for the museum".

"Can I uh… help?" Wu asked. Misako smiled and nodded and the two went inside.

It had been a little over an hour when Lloyd had poked his small body into the library. Misako grinned and picked him up, kissing his cheek. "Hello Lloyd, where's daddy?" she asked. The little toddler shook his head, in response. Wu looked down and left the room quite quickly.

"I'll be back," was all he said. Wu was right; he walked into find Garmadon picking up the sword of fire and the nun chucks of lightning. Wu had grabbed his staff from against the wall and spoke up. "Those weapons are for display only brother".

"Tell me brother," Garmadon slowly turned, with red eyes. "What good is a weapon if all it's doing is collecting dust?"

"You know father would not want-"

"Father was a FOOL!" Garmadon scowled. Wu stood in ready stance, he knew this was coming for a while now it was only a matter of time, and this was that time.

Elsewhere in the monastery Misako had heard Garmadon yell the words. She held Lloyd close and found the brothers in the courtyard, a hole in the thin walls. Lloyd tried to turn to see what the fighting sounds were coming from. "GARMADON!" Misako screamed as the four golden weapons came together. Her husband ignored her.

The sky grew dark and lightning appeared in it. The woman was scared to death watching the brothers before her. "Good bye… my brother," Garmadon was about to bring the sword down on Wu, Misako yelling at him to stop. But the letters on Wu's kimono lit up a bolt of lightning zapped Garmadon and he fell into the Underworld.

When this happened, Misako was frozen in her spot, with red eyes and tear stained skin, her husband was gone. "Misako," Wu turned quickly around. She barged past him and hurried home where she was on her bed, rocking Lloyd back and forth. He didn't see what happened but was just as upset.

_"__Daddy won't be here for a long time sweetie" _That's what she told Lloyd when she put him down in his own little bed. She herself was sitting on hers and Garmadon's bed, shakily sobbing into his pillow. She didn't know when she'd see him again… she didn't know if he still felt any feelings…

"THIS ISN'T OVER WU! I WILL BE BACK!" Garmadon waved his blackened fist, looking up at the rocky black ceiling of the Underworld.

"Strayed a little far haven't we Garmadon?" the older brother turned to Samukai, "You look different. Where is your brother Wu?"

"That name no longer has any meaning!" Garmadon snarled.

"I knew your sorry bones would end up here someday! You were a fool to come here alone, now it's payback for destroying half my men!" Samukai readied.

"I agree," Garmadon gave a toothy grin.

"You dare challenge me!?" Samukai pointed a bony finger.

"Oh but I do!" Garmadon challenged.

It was no challenge for the Spinjitsu user. He simply spun in a purple tornado of skulls and lightning, knocking the skeleton off his feet and took up the helmet of the Underworld and put it on his head, grinning evilly in triumph. "Now I rule!" he laughed. Before Samukai could slink away Garmadon stopped him. "Is it possible I can get to the surface… for one last time?"

Misako was still huddled on Garmadon's side of the bed when she heard the floor boards creak. She got up, expecting to see Wu when she swung the door open. She gasped to find Garmadon, blackened skin and crimson eyes. She covered her mouth with tears in her eyes again. "What's happened to you?" She reached to caress his black face.

"This is what Wu did to me," Garmadon brushed away her gentle hand. She sadly frowned. "Misako I don't have much time… I can't return after tonight. At midnight I go back to the Underworld". He hugged her. She looked up and laid her pink lips on his black.

"Must you leave?"

"I can't stay… if I would have my way I'd be here with you forever," he nuzzled his nose against hers. "…You and Lloyd can come to Underworld with me".

"You know we can't," Misako cried.

"Momma?" The two turned to the sound of their boy.

"I should leave," Garmadon turned away.

"Stay here," she whispered. "Lloyd? Lloyd, daddy's here to say good…-bye?" Misako found the room was empty. Lloyd squirmed out of his mother's grip and tiredly walked around the corner.

"Daddy… are you leaving?" he whispered. She saw Garmadon come out of his hiding place and picked him up. Lloyd fell asleep again.

"See? How bad can you be if he still loves you?" She smiled.

"I'll miss you both…" he put Lloyd back to bed. "Time is almost up…" Misako threw her arms around him and she sucked him into one last kiss. "I'll always love you and you alone". Misako let a tear slip and was about to kiss again when she heard Wu's voice.

"Misako? Are you okay?" he came into the room her eyes opened and found Garmadon was gone. She looked at the clock to see it read 12:00 am; she took a shaky breath.

"I'm fine Wu…" Misako bit her lip. She was happy when he left so she could cry in peace.

***Holy crap was this the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story?** **Well, our fave couple has been split up...** **;-; we all knew this would have to happen at some point right? Well it did...**

**Man and to think they were so happy and lovey the night before... Tell me your reaction... froma *table flip* to a *rofc*(roll on floor crying)! After this I really had to lay on emotions and such for everyone's character... particularly Misako... I think she'd have a break down and this would leave Wu feeling so dang guilty... but seriously he'll feel even more guilty once I take this off Hiatus, who knows when! XP **

**One chapter to show what Garmadon is doing in the Underworld and then we're going on break! So remember everyone! Tomorrow is the last update for a while! ;D Sorry to do this but the shock I'm giving you needs to be done right and that means finishing Legend of the Casters and starting up my third fic! Too many spoilers in this story! XD**

**Anyways thanks fabulous readers! Have a nice day/night and sorry bout the late update XD**

**~Mar**


	20. Seductive

**Now what Garmadon is doing when he left... Hehe...**

* * *

"I don't remember you here," Garmadon looked to the black cell. In the shadows a pair of floating red eyes was glowing.

"I defeated Samukai in battle, I am the king of Shadows now," Garmadon glared back. From the shadows a woman slinked out. "Who are you?" he asked.

She laughed. "Like you do not remember me?" she tilted her head. "Come come Garmadon, look at me… picture me with clear peach skin, short red hair, and sparkly green gold eyes," she batted her eyelashes.

"Amelia?" Garmadon looked her up.

"Good job," she turned away.

"How did you end up here?"

"Oh he didn't tell you?" she turned back. "WU! He wouldn't let me repay my debt to Samukai! Now I am Samukai's cursed slave for eternity!"

"You don't have to be… he is under my command now," Garmadon unlocked the cell.

"Neither of us can leave the Underworld again, and you know it! Unless… you didn't use up your time?"

"I did. I said goodbye to Misako and Lloyd," Garmadon told her.

"Lloyd? Who's he?" she asked.

"My youngest son…" Garmadon then thought of something. "Has Aaron, Yasmin, or Violet been here?"

"Aaron died. Your sweet little gems of daughters are there!" she pointed to the two sleeping slave girls. "They became like me out of fear of death when their pathetic brother died".

"Have you used up your time?"

"Yes the day after I was banished. I used it to kidnap Caleb and he is in a secret prison where no one will find him again!" she cackled. "Let us get revenge on Wu together".

Garmadon removed her wrist shackle and she grinned. "Deal" he nodded. She started slipping her arms around but he quickly grabbed them and pushed them back and quickly walked past her to the twins. They had grown up but looked liked him and Amelia now. Amelia walked closer to the dark bars watching him.

"Wake up," he gently said to the twins. The dark girls' pink red eyes opened as they sat up. "It is me".

They looked shocked, "Father?" they whispered.

"Yes, you're free, I rule the Underworld now".

They didn't know what to do first. Amelia taught them that love was weak, that no one in the Underworld had love in their hearts. This is why they were shocked when he had hugged them. They almost forgot they had a real family. He helped them stand on their shaky black and silver legs.

In the land above Misako was driving to the boarding school with Lloyd asleep in the back seat. "I'm so sorry baby, this is better for all of us," Misako sniffed. When she got there she didn't wake him up. She simply told the principal that he was the son of the Dark Lord, Garmadon, they immediately accepted him just because of that.

She couldn't bear the thought of Lloyd waking up in a strange place without his parents there. She wondered what her husband was doing right now… if he still thought of her…

_"__Misako… I am coming back for you I swear!" _Garmadon clenched his sharp teeth. He heard the heavy door to his chambers open then closed. "You have your own chambers Amelia," he half growled.

"Oh but I feel that you are depressed Lord Garmadon," she had changed from her simple black dress to a long and low cut strapless dress with a slit that went up to her hip. She had a dark violet scarf wrapped around her head. It was obvious what she came for.

"No, I want to be alone," Garmadon shut her down. Her face went deadpan when he said that.

"I will have you my darling," she evilly laughed and whispered that. He heard her heels click on the stone and found her standing next to him. "Why do you shut me out? I am here to help you Lord Garmadon". She batted her thick, black lashes.

Garmadon looked at her. She was his sister in law, his wife's cousin. He loved Misako more than life itself and now Amelia was before him trying to drag him farther into evil and deception. He suddenly found Amelia arms slid around him, kissing him. He tried to imagine it as Misako but it felt so wrong in every way… yet… Amelia was all the love he'd have… for now…

"You know I love you my lord," she deviously grinned. She was seducing him in every way, clothing wise, and personality wise… "If you want my help to take over the world… convince me to". Garmadon looked at her. "I'm the only love you're gonna get down here". She looked at him.

"You're insane," Garmadon pushed her away.

"Soon you'll be like me," she laughed before slamming the heavy doors on her way out. Garmadon didn't want to believe that.

***WOO! Amelia... naughty girl... Garmadon is married... AND SO ARE YOU! Good jov for resisting her! Hehe okay guys! Pry won't see you in the next update... because next update will be... in like... a few months possibly...**

**So, what do you think will be going on in the next chapters? Believe it or not I have quite a bit planned still! **

**See you guys when this gets off Hiatus! :D**

**~Mar**


	21. Secrets

**Well, I can now take this off Hiatus! *throws confetti* YAAAAAAAAAAY! This will not be updated daily though... sorry guys :C I'm kind of stuck around the next couple chapters... PAYTON! I NEED TO SKYPE WITH YOU SOON! I need some help :C**

* * *

Two and a half months in passing and Wu had hidden the Golden Weapons and painting a map after setting the four dragons to guard the weapons. Wu knew he knew he needed to hide the map somewhere his brother could never find it if he was to return. He found himself at the doorstep of Dar Blackman who had just started a blacksmith shop.

"Wu? Oh my gosh, it's been forever old friend," Dar chuckled as he greet his friend. "Zurra! Come out". A slender woman with brown black hair and milky chocolate eyes walked out into the hall.

"Hello Zurra, nice to see you ended up with Dar after all… good thing I scuffed up your shoe," Wu chuckled.

"Oh my gosh, I still feel bad about that Wu," Zurra giggled.

"Momma!" Two young children ran outside to see their guest.

"And who are these?" Wu's eyebrows rose.

"Our twins," Dar patted his son on the head. Wu studied them for a moment but smiled at them.

"Wonderful to meet you two. Tell me, what are your names?" Wu asked.

The girl with spiked pigtails and eyes that matched Zurra's said first. "I'm Nya! I love building things". She giggled.

"And I'm Kai! I wanna be a blacksmith like my dad!" Kai had spiked dark brown hair and hazel eyes with a red glint like Dar.

Wu pondered on them for a moment but turned back to Dar. "May I speak to you privately for a minute please?" Dar nodded and took Wu to his workshop.

"What is it Wu?" Dar looked down.

Wu pulled out a map. "Garmadon has fallen to the Underworld". He came out and said. "He is the King of Shadows now".

"Garmadon? He turned? How?" Dar looked shocked.

"When we were children he was bitten by the legendary Great Devourer..." Wu sighed.

"What… what happened to Misako? They had children right?" Dar asked again.

Wu answered both questions "They had four; the three oldest were taken and killed by Samukai years ago. Misako… she vanished… dropped Lloyd, the youngest, off at a boarding school and just left without a word to me… that is why I came here…Garmadon has fallen trying to steal the Golden Weapons and almost killed me in the process. I hid them and made a map to find them, but I need to keep it safe and hidden and I need someone I can trust…"

"So you came here…" Dar took the map. "I'll hide them Wu, have no fear. And I know what to name my new shop at last…"

"And what is that?" Wu smiled.

"The Four Weapons," the other man answered.

"You will not be safe as long as Garmadon is alive and evil," Wu warned.

"I know… which is why I'll be in hiding soon… Zurra may join me… I wouldn't want her to worry but the kids… I don't want to drag them into this Wu".

"I understand… but I sense fire in your son… his name even means it… He may be the ninja of fire who will use the sword of fire…" Wu sighed.

"Whatever you feel best old friend, but if Zurra and I leave, their cousin, Daisie will be caring for them, she's quite older than them and will protect the shop".

"Alright… the map though… Keep it secret…. Keep it safe," Wu told him. "I should leave now. Thank you".

"It is no problem. And I'll protect this map well. It will be here if you ever need it," Dar showed his friend the way out.

As Wu hiked back to the monastery top he felt pains in his chest at the whole ordeal. He looked in the mirror and noticed his hair had been lightening and thinning from grief. His family was wrecked for good with nothing to repair it. "It will all end with Garmadon's destruction…" and Amelia's too if she was even still alive.

"I will find the four ninja I need… they will be great and powerful… and this prophecy will be fulfilled," Wu closed the scroll of the Green Ninja. He had his doubts about Lloyd and did his best to block it from memory.

Misako sighed as she cleaned off the artifacts she was observing. Ancient stone armor and such. She had copied the ancient scrolls she found and kept them in her case. She missed her baby boy so dearly and her husband, even more.

"Time to clock out Ms Alexander," she heard one of the workers tell her. She'd rather be working; dedicating her life to finding a way to save her family. The lights were being shut off and she sighed in frustration that she had to stop working. She packed her scroll case and punched out.

She loved working, it kept her mind off her ruined life and made her have hope whenever she studied about the first battle between her father in law and the Overlord and his army. She read it over and over again, trying to find hope in it. She walked into her small apartment tiredly and readied for bed.

In the mirror in her small bathroom she looked at herself; studied the woman looking back. The past months wore on her terribly. She looked older, her soft brown hair seemed to lose its shine and hints of silver were in it, bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her emerald eyes had seemed to lose their cheery glow underneath her round framed glasses.

She felt her stomach upset and looked down then at the blood test on the sink counter, she had bought the other day but was still scared to use it. She closed her eyes and opened it. She didn't flinch when she pricked herself and didn't open her eyes until she heard the beep. She knew what to expect but still started crying as she saw it was positive.

"Garmadon… if you can hear me… we're having a baby girl," she started crying. This was the last thing she wanted, and she was pretty sure Garmadon did not intend this for her.

She climbed into her bed and softly cried as she looked at the picture on her bedside; their wedding picture. She hated it when people called her Ms Alexander… she was Mrs. Garmadon… but she thought that if people knew that… rumor had already spread of a new dark lord of the Underworld by the name of Garmadon… But now her baby… _their _baby…

Tears slipped down her cheeks. She had to keep it secret that the horrible ruler of the Underworld was her beloved husband. She looked at her wedding ring next to the picture and remembered after their high school graduation… after her parents died, Garmadon had been able to make her happier than ever.

She gave into sleep, dreaming of Garmadon as he was… and _all_ their children alive and well…

**Well... that is why I could not post this until the first couple of chapters of The Search! So that's all, hopefully I'll keep writing this one XD **

**So hope you like it... oh and yes I thought it right to have Wu meet Kai as a child because, why else would he come for him in the pilot epis? So yea... Also BTW... I have some scenes kind of I was thinking of collaborating into another small series of vignettes... so... yea... let me know what you think about that...**

**Thanks for reading and waiting in anticipation for the day I took this off Hiatus! XD **

**~Mar**


	22. Faith

**Now that I think about it, this story... I don;t have much of a ways to go... kind of... anyways... uh... for those who did not realize it or questioned it... if you have read the first couple chapters of "The Search" you will know that Misako is pregnant. Remember the night before Garmadon fell? She 'persuaded' him?**

**Yep... okay now for pry the most tear jerking chapter of them all... oh well... besides the chapter after the next... the one with Jay... well that one is more sentimental make you cry from sweetness...**

* * *

Almost six long and hard months had passed. Well long and hard for Misako. She tried to convince herself to try and visit little Lloyd but thought best to wait until the right time. She didn't feel it was right yet... She couldn't take being by herself anymore during this pregnancy. She regretfully sighed and found herself at the monastery… the place her and Garmadon grew up, played, and where she watched him be struck down and banished.

She shakily breathed before knocking on the wooden doors. She was about to turn away when no one answered, so she figured Wu was out. But the door opened. "Misako?" Wu quietly asked in shock. He saw how she changed in past months. He was more surprised to see her with her hair down and in limp waves. She looked lifeless. _"And she's like this because of me..."_

"I know you must be busy… but… please, I'm scared to be alone… especially now," she put the hood of her coat down and turned fully. Wu looked at her and slightly gaped in silence. "Garmadon and I… we…" she tried to talk. "The day before he fell… we…" She sniffed.

"Does he know?" Wu asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure he has no idea," she leaned against the door frame. Wu didn't hesitate to let her in.

"So, it's… a girl," Wu side glanced.

"Yes, I plan to name her Willow… but I… do not believe I can keep her," Misako hung her head.

"I can always care for-"

"No, Wu, I-I… don't want her to be raised around family… maybe one day if I can save Garmadon… or if Lloyd can," she trailed.

"We have swapped views now haven't we?" Wu asked. "Before it was I who thought the Green ninja prophecy had to do with Lloyd. Now that I doubt it, you believe it?"

"Why have abandoned the idea?" she softly asked and frowned.

"Because, he's far too young, and if he is sent away, and not here with me, how can you believe he will ever become a ninja? Besides, I think we all know Lloyd greatly looks up to Garmadon… no, I will continue my search for the four… and perhaps one of them will be the Green Ninja," Wu nodded.

Misako looked out the window, dark clouds and drizzle. She heard Wu stand up, "I'll… be in the library if you need anything… I know you must hate me for banishing Garmadon… but he would have killed me…"

"I know Wu…," she held a hand to her stomach.

"And I... really do feel guilty for forcing you to go through this all by yourself," he sighed and walked out.

Misako closed her eyes and stood up to walk outside, not caring to get wet. She stood under the big, overgrown willow tree in the courtyard and leaned her forehead against it. She looked down and saw the lettering in the bark where it had been chipped away. "G+M F & A" in a big sloppy heart outline. She was partially surprised that Wu or his father never scratched it out over the years she and Garmadon were living in the city.

_"'__F & A?' " the seventeen year old's eyebrows raised looking at the letters underneath hers and Garmadon's initials._

_"__It stands for 'Forever and Always'," Garmadon laughed, kissing her nose. _

_"__Don't do that," she blushed. "If your dad... if he knew we were being serious about… us…"_

_"__Which he DOESN'T believe… remember? He thinks I'm incapable of love or something…" Garmadon growled and leaned back against the tree, underneath the letters. He flipped his switchblade a couple times. _

_The autumn drizzle was warm and everything around them was either red or brown. Misako leaned back against the tree as well and looked away from Garmadon. He noticed her turning away and looked in the opposite direction to find a pink flower not dead yet from summer. _

_"__Here," He stuck the flower in her light brown hair. She looked up and blew one of the big petals out of her eye and giggled. "I guess summer was saving a flower for you," he brushed her cheek. _

_She glanced up as the carving in the tree. "Forever and always" she thought and smiled. He leaned his head down until they were forehead against forehead, nose against nose. She giggled before lifting her chin a little higher to kiss him. _

Misako blinked out of her trance and found herself drenched and in tears. "Forever and always…" she whispered. "What a _lie_…" she scoffed. She squeezed her eyes shut in a sob. "Why couldn't it be forever though? I want you home…" She was interrupted by a sharp pain in her stomach. She was breathing heavily and quickly walked back inside. She collapsed on the couch.

"Misako?" Wu walked in fast hearing her. He stopped as he looked to her face. She looked terrified. "What's wrong," he sat next to her.

"Wu…" she gasped, "My baby's coming," she winced.

"Alright I'll help you out and I can-"

"No!" She shook her head, "no, please," she put a hand on her stomach as her daughter kicked again. "Just help me take my coat and shoes off," she breathed.

"I… I'm sorry Garmadon isn't here… he should be helping you not me," Wu shook his head as he helped her.

Wu forgot what it was like, when Amelia had their own son. Misako didn't give a yell or any sign of pain really. She instead bit her mouth shut and work through the pain until beautiful, echoing cries were heard in the empty monastery. "Thank you Wu," Misako weakly smiled. She quickly fell asleep with Willow. He decided to pick her and her daughter up and laid her down in Garmadon's old room.

Misako only woke up a couple times to feed Willow but they both would drift off again. Wu was surprised they made hardly a sound. He checked on her every few hours and found her awake the next morning. "How are you feeling?" He walked in.

"Tired," she sighed, holding Willow close to her chest. She didn't even smile and Wu couldn't blame her. Carrying a baby and giving birth without Garmadon who had no idea of his new child. Wu found himself staring at Misako who felt his eyes on her. "Wu… please, don't look at me like that," she glanced at him but quickly looked down and away.

"I'm… sorry," Wu sat on the bed. "I… feel as if this was my fault… if I had just grabbed my sword when we were kids… Garmadon would be spared… and your kids would be fine…"

Misako frowned, if he was guilt tripping her, it was working.

"You know, Misako I… don't know…but maybe you should stay here… with... me?" Wu looked at her directly. Misako felt her heart beat faster. She decided to set her sleeping infant down. Before she knew what was happening she found herself kissing Wu. She noticed how differently he kissed her than Garmadon did. Wu was softer, and gentler, while her husband was aggressive and passionate.

She jumped back, and half stood. "I… I have to leave," she paled and put on her coat and shoes, took her baby and tried to walk out as fast as she could. Not looking back. Not regretting. _"Why did I do that?" _She quickly breathed as she walked. _"... but... it...it felt good..."_

Wu was left in his room, hearing the front door then gates shut. _"I'm an idiot… if she didn't love me before, she won't now…"_

_"__But still… we're all we have… I don't know what happened to Amelia… but they must divorced and she took Caleb and neither told me…" _Misako was lost in thought. _"I love you Garmadon… I do… I will stop at nothing till I can save you…I'm sorry if kissing Wu was unfaithful… I know you would never do that me." _She smiled remembering her husband last words to her.

_"__I'll always love you and you alone"_

Amelia purred with greedy content as she slid her hand from her dark lord's neck to his chest. Garmadon had already begun to give in to his poisoned heart… or at least the temporary potion she had slipped him. The dark lord kissed the witch as she took his helmet off and laced her boney, black stained fingers through his dark hair.

_"__Sure it's an experimental potion, and it would wear off within the hour but I could always slip him more," _Amelia grinned to herself. _"The greatest joy of all of this is taking him from my cousin," _her red eyes glowed bright. Just then the twins walked in. "What is it!? We're busy!" Amelia hissed.

"You should know that Caleb has escaped," Yasmin to looked at her blackened nails.

"What!?" Amelia roared. "I told Whiplash to never let him out!"

"He escaped on his own," Violet's brown waves bounced. "He used his own powers to bend his steel prison open and severely damage the guards".

Amelia growled in anger at the girls, was about ready to smite them with her violet flames, and then she realized her potion had worn off.

"Care to explain to me why you're in my lap Amelia?" Garmadon glared at her. "Or why you're about to burn my daughters?"

"That is another reason we came," Violet and Yasmin grinned, baring their pearly white fangs. "We found traces of potion from the glass you drank of father, Amelia influenced you with it".

"You did what?" Garmadon glared at the woman.

"I thought you liked women evil," she slyly smiled.

"I ought to lock you up and have you rot away," Garmadon stood.

"Like what your brother did to you?" she sneered. "What he did to both of us. Banished here for all of eternity!"

"Not the way I see it," Garmadon narrowed his eyes.

"You need me if you want the proper revenge to escape here you know".

"I don't need you for _anything_". He looked at the twins. "Escort her back to her OWN chambers". As she picked up her long dress she seductively smiled.

"So, you're throwing me away like you did with Misako? Fine," she flicked her long curly hair. "But one way or another you'll see that we were meant to be," she gave a psychotic laugh as she walked out with the twins and the doors shut.

Garmadon growled and rubbed his face. _"I feel dirty…" _He really regretted pitying her as he did. _"Misako… I'm sorry… I know you would never do anything to cheat on me… and I fell for her tricks…"_

Misako found herself sitting in her apartment, carrying hers and Garmadon's baby daughter. She had Garmadon's dark brown hair, and even some of his features, but she had her mother's emerald eyes and a sweet, freckled, face.

"I can't take you with me Willow…" she whispered to the sleeping infant. "I didn't want you grow up without your daddy… if he knew you were born… even if he's an evil ruler… he would love you just as much as your big brothers and sisters… but no one can know you're our child… you'll grow up safely…" Misako found herself leaving her last child at the town orphanage.

Before getting out of her car she took out a pendant in the shape of a heart with the letter "G" inscribed on it. The clasp that held it on the chain was a gold orchid. She opened the locket to see the pictures were still in its proper places. The left side, Aaron, Yasmin, and Violet, and on the right was her and Garmadon holding Lloyd. She practically welded it shut; maybe they'd meet again and could open it for her… She wrapped it around her pink blanket with a note, simply stating that her name was Willow Felicity, but left the last name out.

"Bye sweetheart, I know we'll see each other sometime in the future… momma loves you… and so does daddy, and Lloyd, a-and… Aaron and Yasmin and Violet… and Derren... I'm sure..." Misako couldn't bare it, rang, and left just as fast. "I'm sorry," she softly cried when she was alone.

**You cried... I know you did, don't lie to me! **

**Oh man... Amy is a fast worker? True she slipped him a drug but... she still got him... sort of... don't worry... more of them... I know their relationship was more onesided... her side... but... I'm starting to think of some sexy stuff... *slaps myself* NO! GARMADONxMISAKO ONLY! *slaps myself again***

**Okay... now that that is done...**

**Thankies for reading this INCREDIBLY depressing fic... and plus... I have some uh... deleted scenes... I am posting a poll... I need to see if anyone really wants to read these tiny little vignettes... well... some aren't THAT short... but it's some missing child, and teenage stuff first... missing pregnancy scenes... and Wu and Dar stuff, since they ****_are_****friends, right?**

**So I'm done! Thanks for your support!**

**~Mar**


	23. Earth

**Well, now I have gotten over my anger at myself for not writing better! yay! \^o^/ hehehehe... yea... bout time I tried to finish this right? It'll pry end in some awkward spot... IDK... just read...**

* * *

Two Years passed for everyone. The emotional scars were long from healing since everyone's mind was still fresh with loss.

"Come on… please… I know there is a way to save him…" Misako looked over her scrolls again and again with no luck. "Helmet of Darkness… the Stone Army… Temple of Light… what will possibly happen…" Misako rubbed her aching green eyes under her glasses. "Maybe I should have stayed with Wu… he could help me…"

She looked at the family picture taken when the twins were turning eight. She stuffed it away quickly, not bearing to look at Garmadon or Wu's faces. She had made her choice and this was it. _"If only there were some way to see him again…" _she silently thought.

"Library's closing," Misako jumped at the voice. She sighed and rolled everything up and returned her long overdue books on the ancient history of Ninjago.

As she was walking home she heard a couple of kids running and a girl laughing like she'd pulled a prank on someone. "Colette! You're gonna pay!" A pair of twins, about fourteen or so, with thick black hair, dark gray eyes, and tan skin went running right into her. She dropped her books and her scroll case which spilled its contents.

"Sorry lady," The girl apologized.

"Yea…" the boy nodded. They both scrambled to pick up and hand her, her stuff.

"Quite alright, just try and be careful, it's getting late," Misako smiled at the two.

"You still can't catch me Cole!" the girl named Colette laughed, twirling and dancing as she ran. Misako let herself smile at the two. They were an awful lot like Yasmin and Violet, always chasing or fighting each other… She pushed herself to walk on to her apartment only blocks away.

Wu sighed as he walked around the small town, seeing if he could find anybody worthy of being one of the four elemental ninja. He frowned, he had hoped to spy Misako and see her again. Instead he had found the dark haired twins. He spied them playing in an old lot.

The girl was twirling around and her brother was trying to find an opening to grab her. "Stop dancing and let me hit you!" he yelled.

"Stop trying to be a fighter!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Hey I'm so strong… I bet I can pick up that old dirt bike and throw to the other end of the lot!" he smirked.

"I dare you too!"

Accepting the challenge the fourteen year old boy took off his black jacket, then picked the whole thing up and spun, throwing it all the way to the other side, just like he had said to his sister.

Wu took notice at the strength for a boy his age… and size. "I'll have to watch over this one…" Wu said to himself.

"Ah!" the boy jumped as a gust of wind made his jacket fly from the ground to Wu's feet. Wu picked it up. There was a tag on the inside "Cole Stone" he said. Now he'd know the name.

"It flew over here," the girl said.

"Is this yours?" Wu handed him the black jacket.

"Yea thanks mister…" Cole grinned and put it on.

"COLE! COLETTE!" the twins looked to the end of the street at the sound of the man's voice.

"Papa," Colette frowned.

"You better run along then," Wu told them.

"Yea…" Cole sighed and started down the street with Colette. "Hey Colette; wanna race home?! Last one home get's to change Cammi and Cameron's pull ups!"

"Gross! You're on!" Wu watched the two run down the street.

Siblings… though it looked like the two fought, they loved each other… Wu closed his eyes at the thought of his brother… How he must hate him now…

**Well? *wide grin* didn't see that coming did you!? Heheheheheh that's why this one's called Earth... bahahaha... so we see a little bit of Cole and Colette younger. Their mother is dead now FYI... I really must start on that story as well...**

**Ahem... anyways... what do you think? Like the idea of somewhat meeting them before hand? Oh my gosh... so... the next chapter is with Jay...XC12Passion read that one before I fine tuned it and thought it was precious. Jay is two years younger than Cole in my stories with with Kai and Nya... so Jay will be 14 in the next chapter... **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	24. Lightning

**Jay's chapter wooooooo! l^o^l Prepare the adorableness... and if you don't like Jay and hate cute things... I guess... do nothing...**

* * *

One year later, and Garmadon had ever so much as let Amelia be within five feet of him. His daughters were proving to be strong in black magic. He finally let them off to wander their home.

"Still trying to think of a way to escape our prison," Amelia frowned.

"Of course my dear," Garmadon said just so she wouldn't be constantly asking, _"More like trying to escape from you so I can turn the world into my image and get back to my wife…"_

"And your ideas so far?" her soft purple lips frowned in waiting for him to answer her.

"Do you have anything better to do? Go smack around Samukai or something?" Garmadon growled.

"Did that today already," she looked at her polished black nails. She walked to his side and held a hand to his face. "I was thinking of something even better".

"You're… not tricking me with your magic again so I would find something better to waste your time on," Garmadon looked down at her.

"You know you enjoyed our little time together when I did do that," she gave a devious smile. "In one night, I'll give you the perfect plan to escape here".

"And why do you think it's such a great plan?"

"Because it involves the Golden Weapons and being able to harness them," she simply put it. She gave a chilling, toothy grin. Garmadon kept a blank face. Underneath her blackened skin she was Amelia… she may be Misako's cousin but she wasn't Misako.

_"__I'm the only love you're gonna get down here" _Her words from years ago echoed in his mind. Was this his fate? To be with this witch? The thought paralyzed him so much as to let her kiss him.

_"__Slowly but surely, I'll win in the end," _she thought in her own mind. He didn't answer or respond to her trade off for her plan. She slowly walked away, "Think about my offer Lord Garmadon". His red eyes followed her as she walked out.

Misako was in town at the open market, just about ready to head home. "Jay! Don't go running off now! We won't be long at the parts shop!" Misako looked up from her bag to see a boy, about fourteen or fifteen with very messy red brown hair in a blue jacket run off from his mother's voice.

"Hehe," Jay grinned as he spied a bag of cotton candy in the candy cart. He dug his pockets and found a five dollar bill. "Can I have a blue cotton candy please?" he asked. Misako was standing rather close and smiled as he took his blue cotton candy and broke off a big piece and stuffed it in his mouth. He reminded her of the way Lloyd would devour sugar and sweets as toddler.

"Alright, now, I just got to pick up a book of Myths of Ninjago and I need to get home!" She excitedly smiled. She'd saved up enough for the expensive book she needed for her research.

"Oh wow," She looked up. She saw it was the boy from before, Jay. He was looking in a shop, at a robotic flying dragon. She watched as he dug in his pocket to pull out a pair of two dollar bills and his bright blue eyes fell. Misako frowned as she watched him slowly turn.

The face he made, made her think of Lloyd… when she told him Garmadon wasn't coming home… What he must have thought, waking up in Darkly's without her or the comforts of home… Their home still was there… and was still hers but she chose to leave out of painfully sweet memories. She looked at the money in her bag… then at the tag. She was not watching where she was walking and found she bumped into the boy.

"I'm sorry, I should watch where I'm going," she said to the young teenager.

"It's fine," he half smiled. "I… was just looking at something and not looking either…" He shyly grinned turning pink a little.

"Oh yes… my youngest son… he loved robotic toys when he was little, his father loved to entertain him," she gave him a smile that made him know she saw him looking at the shop window.

"Well, I better get back to my parents… I'm sure their done… they needed some special part for my birthday gift," Jay leaned against the glass.

"They're inventors?" she tilted her head.

Jay nodded. "Yep… I love robotics too like them… it just doesn't pay an awful lot," he ate another piece of his blue cotton candy.

Misako bit the side of her cheek and looked at her wallet again. _"I think my book can wait another paycheck," _she walked past Jay and went inside.

"JAY! COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO THE NEXT SHOP!" Jay heard his dad.

"COMING!" Jay called. Misako put her stealth skills to the test and slipped the bag at his feet and quickly and quietly walked away and around a corner where she couldn't be seen.

Jay was about to walk to them when he kicked something. He jumped and looked down… the set he was looking at… He curiously looked at the note on it. 'Have a Happy Birthday Jay –a friend' Jay blinked in shock at what just happened.

Misako giggled from where she was standing as Jay quickly opened it and took it out, using the remote. He grinned and ran off to his parents. Seeing his reaction made her heart melt. _"I did the right thing…"_ she smiled to herself. She picked up her bag and headed home.

"A possible earth ninja… but now I must see about the blue ninja of lightning," Wu said to himself. He'd given up on trying to talk or even see Misako.

The man jumped at the sound of laughter. He looked across the street and saw a couple and their son walked up the other way. The boy was in blue, with messy red brown hair, playing with a robotic dragon.

"That was nice someone just gave it that to you, Jay" his mother said. Wu followed them at a safe hearing distance.

_"__Okay, his name is Jay… wonder what the last name is" _Wu thought.

"Yea! I'm telling you, she was a nice lady!" Jay jumped, catching the robot.

"What did she look like? Maybe we might see her and thank her," his dad said.

"She was pretty. She had light brown hair… she must have been a little older than you guys 'cause she had silver in her hair. Oh and she had glasses a red scarf and pretty green eyes," Jay remembered. "She never said her name though… she said I reminded her of her youngest son or something…"

Wu stopped in his tracks. "Mi… Misako…" His attention was turned back to the boy, Jay. He was looking inside at the robotics of the dragon when he got zapped.

"Jay! Are you okay?" his mom ran to his side.

"I'm fine mom, it didn't… even hurt," Jay curiously looked at his finger. He then laughed at his hair which was sticking up.

"Come on, let's hurry so we can get back home mister Walker," his dad patted him on his frizzed hair.

"Jay… Walker?" Wu chuckled. Who'd name their son Jay Walker? There was a misunderstanding waiting to happen there…

Two possible candidates. One for earth, one for lightning. Now for ice… "And I must be paying a visit to Dar… his son looks like a possible fire ninja."

Wu noted the two teenagers, Cole and Jay and started off once again.

**Cute... right? no? I'm outta here... I'm on an updatin role! XD So the next one is still be written... I'm not very satisfied... danggit... why do I always find I have trouble with Zane? /shot **

**So yea... I wanna take some extra time and really get this next chapter good! I wanna do him justice so badly you have no idea! I can do justice on Garmadon and the other no prob... (I mention Garmadon by name because you guys actually told me that XD)**

**So that's that... the next chapter also... has an Underworld shipping (AmeliaxGarmadon) scene... like... a legit one XD**

**So that's all, thank you for reading! ayton, I hope you find this as a nice surprise when you get home XD I know you have been anxious for an update! I hope we can skype later... if not, whatever XD **

**So yea, that's all! Bye for now!**

**~Mar**


	25. Ice

**Le WHAT?! Am I on?! YES! Because I was able to go all day without eating! So...**

**OH MY FREAKING GOSH! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I AM FREAKING OUT! I was stuck on this one for like... a month! I had no clue where to go and wrote this like... four times! And this one won... okay... so this will feature, ****_of course,_**** or main characters; Garmadon and Amelia, and then Misako, with Zane's little introduction, and then Wu... as my format seems to be... oh BTW**

** Little kids who are reading this even though I rated it "****_T" _**

**You might want to skip some of the first section... GarmadonxAmelia... because I know you guys do like that pairing and I REALLY wanted to write a bit about their relationship...**

**And with that said, let's get a move on and read this sucker! 8D**

* * *

Almost five years since everything happened that finally ripped apart what little the family had salvaged of their lives. Garmadon hid behind rage and darkness whenever someone suspected he was growing soft. He finally gave in, curious to see what Amelia's poisoned mind could come up with.

He played her little game, he walked into her grabby black claws. He felt like killing himself when she showed up in his own chambers and was ready for the night. He agreed though… it was the only way to hear her plan of escape. Her soft purple lips met his black ones. The dark lord found himself on top of her in his bed. Their black skin and hair were nearly invisible in the dark room. Only their white body markings and glowing red eyes could be seen by anybody who dared to intrude upon them.

She was satisfied enough with the dark lord living up to her terms. She wickedly smiled at the pleasurable love of her brother-in-law. She was jealous of Misako. Why should she be so happy when she herself was trapped? Nothing could satisfy her more than her cousin KNOWING she had stolen him away. Their cursed bodies were glued together and inhaled with delight as their venomous lips kissed.

He wondered why he was doing this. In the back of his mind he craved love more than ever. More than his first days in the cursed realm. He longed for the comforts of his own wife and had hoped she'd wait for his return. Instead he abandoned the idea that she'd wait. It had too long and any promises they made to each other would grow tired of waiting.

He thought she'd run to his brother, the "good" son. Unpoisoned and "perfect" in the eyes of their father. Surely she'd left him too, just like anybody else had.

That's what the two dark lovers had in common; they were imprisoned by the ones they loved. Left and forgotten. If he had seen Misako ever again, it'd be far too soon. Amelia loved him though… appreciated him this way... right? Unafraid of the cursed form Wu put upon him as she was the same in that aspect as well. She twisted her black stained hands through his darker hair. Their glowing eyes lighting each other's face.

"If we collect the Golden Weapons… we could trick Samukai into holding all four…" she breathed.

"And what good will that do? He'll be killed," the man narrowed his red eyes.

"Because it could create a vortex through space and time… allowing us to escape and go to the dark realm where we can become the perfect beings… able to hold all four weapons at once…" she gave a pearly white grin. Garmadon kept his poker face though. It could work… it would work… and if he could busy her when it all fell into place he could escape alone.

"What a wonderful idea," Garmadon answered her, nose to nose. She darkly snickered as he held her face. He was pulled back down though to body of the witch.

Misako searched the shelves of the library. "Come on, I saw it here yesterday!" she sighed. "Golden Peaks and the Temple of Light…" She wobbled on the step stool, shivering. "Man I wish they'd turn the heat up here!"

"Shh," someone hushed. Misako ran her hands through her almost all gray hair. She stepped down and sat in an armchair, re-braiding her hair. Annoyed, she picked up the book on dragons and got up to check it out. She grabbed her things and packed them up from the table.

"Better get back to the museum… my break is almost over," she said to herself. She picked up her coat and checked it out. As she was walking down the steps, she slipped but didn't fall over. Instead she found someone walking out had caught her.

"Better step carefully, the frost is bad this Winter," she looked to see a teenager with light blond hair and icy eyes.

"Thank you," she got up. "Aren't you cold?" she saw he wasn't wearing a coat… or even a long sleeve shirt.

"I like the cold sometimes," he smiled and shrugged. She stood all the way up and returned the smile.

"Well, I must be heading back to the museum," she started down the steps again. She heard a sound like something had dropped. She picked up the few items she dropped and looked up. She noticed that the book she just checked out was not with her. But her break was up so she sighed walked on; she'd have to deal that later.

When she stepped into the museum she froze. She kept her hood up and walked fast to where he couldn't follow her.

Wu walked around the museum. It was considerably warmer than outside. He had walked in to the museum just because it reminded him of _her. _

He heard someone walk in but their footsteps quickly stepped. She had her hood up and walked into one of the private offices. Something familiar was about her though.

"Excuse me; does a Ms Alexander work here?" Wu turned around to see a young man at the reference desk with a book. "She dropped this on the way out of the library and I thought she worked here".

Wu frowned at the name. Her remember Alexander was Misako's last name as well as Amelia's.

_Amelia_

It broke his heart to think of her. Now that he thought about it… did she ever _really _love him? Wasn't she just getting close to the weapons for the right time to steal them and be on her merry way?

The night they met she even took interest in his brother. Wu shook his head. Maybe she was still alive with Garmadon in the Underworld… maybe Garmadon was satisfied with her company and had forgotten about Misako altogether. That was the only thing that somewhat gave him hope of being with Misako.

Wu was lost in thought but looked up seeing the young man with the book walk into the back where the woman from before disappeared to. The man looked around cautiously before walking over and putting his ear to the door, listening to see what was going to be said.

"Thank you so much! I thought I had lost it completely! I can't afford a fee," Misako breathed in relief. "But how did you know I worked here?" she raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"For some reason I just know things… kind of like a sixth sense," he shrugged.

"Well thank you-?" Misako started.

"Zane," Zane smiled.

"Well thanks, Zane. I'm Misako Ga-… well… I think you know my last name right?" she stopped herself.

Wu backed from the door. So it _was _her…"So… she was avoiding me… she still won't talk to me…" Wu slouched back and sighed. Then he remembered the teen who came to return the book and his mind completely forgot the topic it was on.

His name was Zane… but a sixth-sense? Most interesting. Wu jumped when he heard the door open and he went on his way.

Misako sat down and held her forehead in her right hand as she leaned on the table. She wouldn't dare leave… not yet… not until she was SURE Wu had left the building… or area at least. She couldn't help but think about him. Not since their little kiss years ago. Wu had been her friend. Nothing more.

He was just the kid brother and Misako treated him such as. Thinking back when she was eighteen and lost her parents, Wu had tried many MANY attempts to grasp her attention but they never came off romantic-but caring, like what a brother would do.

Maybe if she had stayed with him, Lloyd would grow to accept Wu as a dad and Willow would grow up likewise. Maybe she could have had a second chance at a normal family and- Misako stopped herself abruptly.

"What the _hell _am I _thinking_?!" Misako hissed to herself. "I can't… I couldn't and I can't… now more than ever! Willow is already almost eight… Lloyd is eleven going on twelve! They're both been alone for so long and Willow doesn't even know me…" she covered her face. "How did my life get so messed up!?"

Then she remembered… when they were eight… Garmadon was bitten by the snake. The Great Devourer… a legend in tales that were told by Delilah before she passed. She ignored when they grew older, his harsh words and outbursts. "So why did I ever marry him?!" she started tearing. She wiped her face and remembered everything, "He needed someone who he could love… who stood by him…" but why did she need him like she did? She _still_ needed him. "I… I needed someone I grew with… who was always with me and…"

She stopped talking to herself and stood up. She looked around and pulled out her wedding ring from her coat pocket. "I swear Garmadon, everything will turn out fine…" she held the ring to her lips before pocketing it again.

Wu didn't look up as he walked. _"Maybe if I was never born, then maybe everything would be okay… Misako wouldn't be hurting now… Garmadon never would have been neglected as a kid and our mother would be alive... it's all my fault I never got the sword when we were kids…" _

**Well? What do you think...?I named this one Ice not only because of Zane being featured but because I made this chapter in winter, and it's depressing, and everyone is reflecting their lives. I must say though, this chapter was a little hard for me because there wasn't that much dialogue. It was mainly inner thoughts and feelings about life... **

**So... yeeeeeeea...**

**Some inner regretting thoughts... bit of MisakoxWu because... you know... I HAVE to do a LITTLE bit of something and I feel if I didn't refer back to the kiss it would seem very unreal...**

**Misako contemplates on why she even married GArmadon if she somehow knew something bad would happen... you know if I saw my boyfriend getting into angry outbursts over small trivial things I would think something is up. IF I HAD A BOYFRIEND!**

**Ahem... and also I felt the need to have Wu dwell on Amelia. You know everyone is in denial at this point...**

**Oh and Amelia! Getting with your cousin's man eh? And... *cough cough* Yes... *cough* they do what married people *cough cough* do *cough cough* **

**Also... heheh do you think I should do a one shot of Garmadon and Amelia embarrassingly remember moments like what was in this chapter. Hehe I think that would be funny... GOSH! so many ideas and so little time! Ahem... now to tell the truth I wrote the epilogue already for this and I DO have more ideas planned that are a little past the pilot episodes of Ninjago. **

**But I'm not too sure where to leave the last chapter... **

**So uh... I guess... let me know what you think about this... what you hope to see, because MAYBE I could try and fit some things unless they are off the wall...**

**ahem, so that is it! Thank you guys for sticking this out and waiting till I updated this! Love you all! **

**~Mar**


	26. Recruiting

Wu had decided upon the ones that would become the destined ninja. He had kept tabs over the years on the four boys and looked at the scribbles he had in his pocket.

Cole Stone: age 19. Two sisters and a brother… Grew up in Ninja town and now should be at the mountain of a million steps.

And that was just where he found Cole. Wu watched as the older teen climbed the side of the mountain. Wu quickly and discreetly made his way to the top even faster the black haired boy. He seated himself on the ground next to a small, flat headed boulder.

Cole climbed to the top but jumped, seeing someone else was up there too. Wu stood and faced him, "Hello Cole. I am Wu, an instructor of the art of Spinjitsu".

"Spin-what now?" Cole shook his head.

"I have selected you to become a ninja," Wu held out a black ninja mask. Cole looked up then at the mask and took it. "You will stay at my monastery and train. But first, we must gather two others," Wu smiled and started walking. Cole looked down then up and started after Wu.

"So… where are we going? Exactly…" Cole asked.

"To one of the small towns outside of Ninjago City," Wu answered. "If I am right, today is Tuesday and the one I've been watching will be there as anticipated".

"So what's his name?"

"Jay. Jay Walker, and he's about eighteen by now," Wu answered again.

Cole started laughing, "Seriously!? His name is Jay WALKER?! Oh man, that is just _too _funny".

"You will be training with him, I suggest you not make fun of his name," Wu looked back. The two travelled to Ninjago City where Wu left Cole to search for Jay. "So, if you are going to be a ninja, you must have a weapon preference". Wu started up the conversation.

"I guess I always liked scythes," the black haired teen shrugged as he walked. "I was never one for swords and stuff…"

"Good, because I had a scythe in mind for you anyways," Wu noted. He of course meant the scythe of quakes. But to find it, he would have to make his way to The Four Weapons not only for the map, but for Dar's son, Kai. Then Wu remembered what he read in the papers. That a subway crashed and among the names were Dar and his wife, Zurra.

That would mean that Kai and his sister would not know of the map possibly. He wondered if Dar had told them instead of keeping the secret. The two finally ended up in the city after hours of walking.

"THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!" someone's yell echoed from the tops of the buildings.

"What the heck?" Cole looked up. "Some kid is on the building…"

Wu caught eye of the teen in blue working on a glider on one of the rooftops. "Good; because that is Jay Walker".

"Seriously? I'm gonna be trained with _him_?" Cole looked up. "That's going to be interesting…"

"I suggest you stay down here," Wu started walking again, "I will be back momentarily". The older man made his way to the top of a building opposite and sat himself behind the billboard. Not too long after Wu heard the sounds of uneasy yelling and almost jumped when he heard the ripping of canvas and wood.

Jay had ripped a hole in the billboard and had practically demolished the glider. The light brown haired teen stood, brushing himself off and removed his goggles. "Man that was sick… but still needs to tweaks," he coughed the last part. He turned his head and jumped at the surprise of seeing someone else up there. "Uh… hi?"

"You are Jay Walker, correct?" Wu stood.

"Uh… yea… I know… silly name," Jay scratched the back of his head.

"Regardless, I am Sensei Wu, and I am in search of young men to train as ninja. And I think you will be a most wonderful asset to my team," Wu held out a black mask. Jay took and looked at it as he held it up.

"Sure, that'd be so awesome," Jay grinned. He looked up seeing Wu walked down and quickly followed him. When they got down he noticed the sensei was walking towards a much taller teen leaning against the side of a building.

"Cole Stone, Jay Walker," Wu simply put it.

"So you're the one this guy's been talking about?" Cole looked down and Jay couldn't help but feel intimidated. It was obvious this guy was a lot stronger and better built. Cole smirked seeing that Jay Walker was a thin and wiry kid. "Little scrawny for a ninja, huh?" he chuckled.

"It is who I decided," Wu frowned at the remark. "Now come, there is yet another before your training will begin".

"Another?!" the teen in blue's eyebrows rose. "So three?"

"Yes Jay, his name is Zane, in fact he's a year younger than you," Wu walked on. "If I know him, I have a feeling he will be in the coldest place in Ninjago".

"The North Ninja Mountains?" Jay asked.

"Yes, now come along, we must hurry".

Wu didn't look back. Halfway there. All he needed to do was find Zane then they would be trained while he went to search for Kai. They must hurry if they were to find the weapons in time. He saw the signs and knew that his brother would be plotting something and soon.

"Where would we even begin searching for the weapons?" Lord Garmadon folded his arms looking at a map of Ninjago. "My brother could have hidden them anywhere".

"Yes… and surely he placed a guardian among them… I hate blasted dragons," Amelia muttered. Really in her mind she was still fantasizing over the wonderful time she had with the dark lord the last night.

Garmadon side glanced and hid and grin. He took notice of her not focusing. _"Good, if I keep this up she won't see my deception coming until it's too late". _ He quietly thought. "I'd say he didn't really hide them but I don't think my little brother would be very good at bluffing and deceptions…"

"Well, just say the word and Samukai will go to wherever you want," she slyly smiled.

"Of course…" Garmadon frowned. "But… I think first we will need some means of attack, no?" He looked up to see two skeletons walking in. "What is it!?" he growled at them. Both were too afraid to speak but one shoved the other forward. He meekly looked up at the dark lord. "WELL?!" Garmadon snapped again.

"Ahem…" one coughed, "We found the inventor in the old forest," his shin bones were rattling. "We… we locked him up in the old prison and gave him everything to make the weapons you designed Lord Garmadon sir".

"Good, now get out of here!" Garmadon swatted the skeleton away.

**Okay, so I FINALLY started back up on this one... I gotta go now fast... Watching Argo... again. Good movie! Thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	27. Discoveries

**So happy to find my groove again with this story! Now that other stuff is wrapping up, I have more time for this one! YES! *fist pumps* So, for those who didn't know, I would be featuring our ninja yet again. Of because, I follow Garmadon, Misako, AND Wu and Amelia, so naturally I should write about Wu and Cole, Jay, and Zane ^-^ **

* * *

The light haired teen peacefully sat on the bottom of the frozen pond. He felt movement next to him. He opened his eyes to see some with him. He gaped but quickly jumped out of the water and coughed. Suddenly the man was out of the water as well. Zane looked up.

"Hello Zane, I am sensei Wu, and I believe that I need you to become a ninja," Wu smiled handing the last of the three black ninja masks to him.

Zane ran his hand through his wet and drooping hair. "I suppose that would be a most interesting course for me," Zane took it gladly. "But why me?"

"I have handpicked you for your abilities and your renowned sixth sense. You will be trained with two others who are not here at the moment. Cole Stone and Jay Walker, now if you are to become one of my students, we must hurry along now… dark things are afoot," Wu muttered the last part to himself.

Traveling back to the lower elevation, Cole and Jay awaited the sensei. "So that's Zane, huh?" Jay looked behind. "I'm Jay, nice to meetcha buddy". He extended his hand and had a big grin.

"Hey… I'm Cole…" Cole didn't bother to walk forward and stood behind Jay. "I guess we're going to be partners or something".

"Come, let us go to your new home," Wu started forward. The three teens followed him. Jay was yapping nonstop to Zane while Cole kept silent, wishing Jay would shut up.

Misako brushed away a little more of the dust to reveal more of the relic that was underneath the museum. "Would you look at that…" she studied the features of the statue. "… Garmadon's father… he had pictures of these in some of the scrolls…"

"What did you find Ms Alexander?" the museum director walked in. Misako flinched at the voice which echoed in the hall.

"A stone warrior… I _think_," she stood up and took off her gloves. "It'll take me a little bit to totally dig this all up… staff has been cut again right?"

"Yes sadly. We keep you because you're the smartest," he commented. Misako nodded and decided it was time for a break. She frowned though look down at the half buried face and felt a chill come over her. Something dark was around that statue. She would know soon enough. She grabbed the clipboard she'd made notes on. So far all she had revealed was part of the helmet and somewhat the face.

"The face markings…" Misako looked back on the wall of one of the hanging tapestries. "… why does the markings look so familiar?" The leader on the scroll had white kabuki paint with red swirls. She froze, "…Garmadon… after he fell". She took a step back and felt she had to get out of the small dead end hallway and quickly stepped.

The gates shut behind them as the three soon to be ninja stepped in. Each looked around curiously at the monastery. "So… you live here?"

"Yes, I was raised here by my father…" Wu paused and looked at the center of the courtyard, "… with my… brother…" Before the three boys could question him and walked up and turned to face them on the low wooden deck of the small dojo building. "Now, to become true ninja, you must master the training course".

"A training course?!" Jay grinned.

"Where?" Cole folded his arms.

"To be a ninja, one must see what others cannot. They are masters of stealth and of surprise," Wu opened a small dragon statue and pressed a button and the old training course popped from the ground and started running. "Master the training by the time I finish my tea," he challenge them.

Quickly the three boys sprung to start. Cole went barreling into a dummy and Jay was knocked off his feet by the swing the punching bag. "Get… off of… ME!" Jay huffed trying to get Cole off of him.

"Alright!" Cole growled. Both looked up seeing Zane walk by to try. "It's no use dude, it'll take weeks to get that down!"

Zane ignored what they were saying and started moving through it. The other two looked back at Wu who was also looking at his soon to be ice ninja. However the boy in white wasn't fast enough. "Today, the three of your fail, tomorrow, you will try again".

"Aw come on!" Jay complained.

"And maybe, these will help you?" Wu turned and threw three black ninja kimonos at them. "I will see you tomorrow".

"Aye aye captain," Jay mock saluted.

"Jay, he is a sensei… you would say hai sensei then bow," Zane corrected.

"You need to get a sense of humor," Cole rolled his eyes. Jay walked with Zane and put an arm around him.

"Zane my friend, it would my pleasure to help you find your sense of humor!" The boy in blue walked in. Cole followed them and found they would be sharing a small room.

Cole sighed and threw his bag on the single bed, "I get this one; you two ladies can get the bunk bed".

"Hey I wanted the single bed!" Jay snapped, throwing Cole's stuff off the bed. Cole gave Jay a cold look and Jay slunk down feeling that Cole would punch the living day lights out of him. "Or… you can have that bed… I'll just take the top bunk here!" Jay gave an uneasy, wide grin.

Wu listened to them bicker and argue from his room next door. He sighed, "training them together may not have been the best thing…" he muttered to himself, "I'll try Kai separately…"

"HEY! Don't touch my stuff spark plug," Cole snapped again.

"SORRY! I was just trying to take out my robotic dragon! Sheesh!" Jay rolled his blue eyes and showed the robot. Cole retracted in terror and fell over. "Dude… what's your problem? It's just a toy… what's so wrong with dragons?"

"Uh… well…" Cole looked at the wooden floor. "I…" he coughed, "amafraidofdragons".

"Oh… I'm sorry, what was that?" Jay held a hand to his ear.

"I'm AFRAID OF DRAGONS," Cole yelled in Jay's ear. "HAPPY?!"

"No," Jay rubbed his ear. The two looked back and saw Zane peacefully sitting cross-legged on the bottom bunk, undisturbed. "Uh… what are you doing?"

"Meditating. I always do this before readying for bed," Zane opened his ice eyes.

"Meditating is something you all should practice," Wu stepped in. "You will find it is peaceful and will help you focus. Many ninja meditate…"

"There were more?" Zane looked at Wu, "More ninja?"

Wu frowned, "I guess you could say that," the sensei kept his hat low, over his eyes. "Of course… I am the last one who can use Spinjitsu…"

"Spinjitsu?" Cole asked.

"Yes, master the training course, and you will be able to master the ancient art of Spinjitsu… created by my father, the first master," Wu decided to withdraw once again. He felt it would make the new students think of him as mysterious if he withheld information and came and went from their presence.

When he thought about it, his whole role of the sensei came from Misako, when they were quite young actually.

_"__I'll be back…" Garmadon walked into the house. _

_"__So… Misako…" the eight year old shifted nervously, "…"_

_"__What is it Wu," Misako bent over. "You wanna do something while we wait for Garmadon?"_

_"__Ye; play hide and seek with me? Garmadon never plays anything with me…" Wu looked down and fidgeted with his hands. Misako laughed._

_"__Sure," she giggled and messed his short blonde hair, which of course made him blush."Now you can go first," she skipped off as Wu covered his eyes. _

_Misako hid in the bushes around the willow tree and put her green scarf around her hair for camouflage. After Wu stopped counting she tried to peek from behind the bushes to see where he was because it had grown strangely quiet. It had seemed like his vanished until she felt a smaller hand grabbed her shoulders. Misako squealed in surprise as Wu laughed. _

_"__Haha I got you!" _

_"__How did you find me so fast?" Misako laughed._

_Wu shrugged, "I don't know"._

_"__Well it was like you vanished! I didn't know where you went," Misako smiled. "When we're older, you should teach Spinjitsu to others! You could be the mysterious sensei like those stories your dad told us from the ancient days," Misako giggled. _

_"__With a long white beard and a hat like my dad?" _

_"__Oh yes, that would be perfect! You could always sneak in and out from your students to make you see mysterious"._

_"__Hey! Where did everybody go!?" The two turned to see the brown haired boy stepping down from the house. _

"So where did you get a horrifying gadget like that!?" Cole snapped.

"I don't know, for my fourteenth birthday I ran into some lady and before I knew it, she'd disappeared and left this in a bag at my feet". Jay answered. 

"What did she look like?" Zane asked.

"She had light brown and gray hair that was tied back in a braid. She also wore these round framed glasses and had a red scarf…" Jay frowned. "OH! And she had these big green eyes".

Wu listened more to them talk away, happy to know they stopped arguing. "Wait a minute… when I was a kid I ran into a woman like that… only her hair didn't have gray in it…" Cole spoke up. "I ran into her and knocked her stuff over".

"And I caught a woman from slipping only with all gray hair… I also found a book she lost…" Zane also said. "That wasn't too long ago…"

"We all met the same woman maybe?" Cole thought out loud.

"I guess so… but… I guess we were meant to meet?" Zane suggested. "That is a most curious assumption".

"Well, who cares, all I know is, I'm going to be the greatest ninja EVER!" Jay proudly stood on Cole's bed.

"HEY! I said OFF MY BED!" Cole flung a pillow at Jay.

The conversation which was left discontinued left Wu agitated. He wished they continued just out of hope that it was who he thought it _really _was. But this discovery would have to wait. There were more important things ahead of him.

**See what I did there? Huh, huh? The stone warrior statue? Huh, huh? **

**Enough of me annoying you... I felt bad I rarely focused on Wu :C I may not like him that much... but he deserves more light... which is why I have some removed 'scenes' and added stuff in that deleted scenes thing... IDK... anyways, I should pry review some of those and post a couple more huh?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading :) **

**~Mar**


	28. Found

**Okay I'll be honest, in like 3-4 chapters... that's I have and I feel I'm not gonna wrap this up in that many chapters... I'm starting to get writer's block again... that's not good... so... anyways, enjoy the updates while it lasts XD**

* * *

"Faster Cole," Wu sat and sipped his tea more. Jay and Zane were standing beside his sitting figure. Jay frowning as he held the blue ceramic tea pot. Zane stood unfazed, holding the cup of sugar. The two had completed the course the day before. They had been three weeks into the training since they arrived and Cole was having the most trouble so far.

Because of his build, he was stronger, but slower compared to Jay and Zane's smaller frame which allowed them to move faster and quickly change direction at any point. This frustrated Cole and Wu saw it all over his dark skinned face. Finally Cole swung under the last swinging dummy and landed at the steps of the deck.

"Good job," Wu stood up. "Now begin your weapons training," he walked to a chest.

"Weapons!? COOL!" Jay grinned and rubbed his gloved hands together. In the chest was a katana, a scythe, a pair of nun chucks, and a pair of shurakin-throwing stars. "Take one".

"But there are four weapons," Zane pointed.

"I know," Wu stood without emotion.

Cole picked up the scythe and slung it around a couple of times before hooking it in his back sheath. Jay picked out the nun chucks and skillfully swirled the other end until it hit him in the head. Cole laughed and Jay glared before hooking them on his back. Finally Zane twirled the shurakins and hooked them on his belt.

"Good, now I suggest you get to sleep, I will be going on a journey tomorrow and shouldn't be gone for very long. I will be going to the Ninja Valley to visit an… old friend. When I arrive, I expect to not see you about".

"Why though?" Zane asked.

"Because…" Wu slyly smiled as he came up with an idea, " I will be bringing a criminal and gaining his trust. Only when I tell you to strike him will you do so".

"Uh… okay," Jay scratched the back of his head. "But uh… who will be in charge?"

Wu was silent for a minute as he was about to shut the gates, "Cole is your leader".

"HaHA! YES!" Cole fist pumped while Jay sighed and hung his head. "Surprise dual! 3-2-1 GO!" Cole jumped Jay who was tripped and flung to the ground.

Wu walked down the steps, "What have I done?" He then chuckled thinking of the three teens wail on the other. "They remind me of the three of us when we were their age…" He looked at the picture he always kept with them. He stowed it away once more under his hat and continued on. It would take less than a week to go and come back with Kai.

"We're back," the twins appeared in a black cloud of smoke.

"Well? Did you do anything decent with your time?" the dark lord folded his arms. "You know you can't return again".

"Oh we made the visit worthwhile. We hid in the shadows and left this time last night to get twenty-four hours of time," Yasmin smiled.

"We had seen many things but what caught _our _pretty little eyes was a Blacksmith's shop called 'The Four Weapons', is that of any interest?" Violet flicked her brown curls.

"Where was this shop?" Amelia looked up.

"The Ninja Valley… very little town… we only saw a pair of teenagers and a woman in her… twenties," Violet looked behind to meet the eyes of Amelia.

"Any last name? What did you hear?" Garmadon pushed for the twins to continue.

"Blackman," Yasmin stated, "their parents are apparently dead… they are in the care of their cousin supposedly, didn't get to see very much because our time was almost up when we found them".

"Blackman… Dar and Zurra Blackman…" Garmadon grimaced. "My brother's friends… I should have known he'd hide them away with them…"

"Oh there were no weapons of gold, we searched… apparently the cousin was talking to herself about a hidden map," Violet mentioned. Their father glanced back at them. "Her parents were killed in the attack on the valley you sent, she is skilled though in self defense, we made sure she'd have to leave town for supplies though".

"So… we have our location… send the skeletons… and… I want some leverage in case Wu comes after me… I want them to take one of the twins… the girl perhaps…" Garmadon grinned.

"Yes father," Yasmin answered for the both of them and the twins quickly trotted out to relay the orders to Samukai.

"Everything is in place," Amelia flung her arms around Garmadon, "After eight years we'll be the ones who rule!"

"Whatever you say Amelia," Garmadon laughed not with her, but because of the childish stupidity she possessed. But that's how she always was… she was as evil as a kitten. Her mind may have been corrupted but she wasn't nearly as much of a threat as Garmadon was.

Amelia was all about show and deep down she craved feeding off others emotions. She was also rather stupid when Garmadon thought about it. He read her as ditzy from the moment she walked into that medical room. How could she not see he was Misako's husband? It almost made Garmadon laugh at how easy it had been to fool her. He simply had to hold her hand and she would be off having delusions.

**Haha... le sigh, evil as a kitten lol... I wanted to have Amelia be like this and after she remains in the Underworld for an added year, she goes psycho like you saw in Ten Elements... **

**So... also, Wu! Why are you gonna be mean to Kai? Oh that's right... because you want the three to attack Kai for his final test! XD ... Don;t you guys look at me! It was the best idea I had to tye that together! XD**

**So... I guess... let me know what you think... kk? And ya know... I think I like writing for Amelia the most now... lol XD **

**I'm sick so all I shall be doing today is writing... hopefully... unless something happens... or I go on skype... *starts t sign in to skype* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DO NOT GO!**

**And I'm in... fabulous... oh crap, I have stop motion and buildy stuff to do with my brother! CURSE YOU INTERNET! *wags fist* I'm hopeless... **

**So, thanks for reading, who you like the most? Who do you hate the most? People who never really liked Misako: Why!? I mean, she's a sweet character! I love using her! **

**Ahem... sorry, I almost started a rant there... **

**Anyways, see ya around, I'll try and update some other stuff today... hopefully... bye!**

**~Mar**


	29. Intimidation

**HEEEY! Sorry, been sick... doing art... reading... Soul Eater... yeayuh... ahem... also... who has been looking at the new Ninjago stuff... December 18th... that's when the new season is... I'm freaking excited how about you? Course I ain;t gonna stop MY after series ;) Now, how about we find out why this chapter is called Intimidation? **

* * *

"Well, look at this," Garmadon grabbed the black haired girl's lower jaw roughly. "Hmm, red doesn't seem to be your color," he commented on her bright red dress. He'd grown to despise the color because of his wife's love of it.

"You won't get away with this! My brother will find me!" she spat back, managing to say it while his larger, black hand held her face.

"I'm sure he will," he toyed with her short black hair. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Nya… Blackman…" Nya agitatedly answered, trying to see him when he walked behind her.

"Oh yes, I knew your father, your mother too," the dark lord circled her.

"How would you know them?!" Nya grimaced.

"Because, the man who helped your brother against my army… is _my _brother," Garmadon answered. Nya kept her brown eyes fixed, trying to show she wasn't afraid of him. Garmadon knew better; she was terrified of him. So why not intimidate her until she cries? "I went to school with them in our younger days," Garmadon walked again.

"You're the king of darkness…" Nya kept a straight face. "How could you of?"

Garmadon laughed at her ignorance. "You see, I wasn't always cursed like this… it was because of him-Sensei Wu-eight years ago that I am like this… cursed to this wretched place".

"Why do you want me?" Nya shifted her legs together feeling very uncomfortable in his dark presence.

"Have no fear little girl," he patted her on the head as he walked around to see her face, "I won't do anything horribly scarring to you… I just need you for leverage when our brothers come to get you. You see, my brother has something I wanted for a very long time," he paused. "The four Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu. Know of them?"

"… no…" Nya looked away. "I never heard of them in my _life_," she turned her body.

"So Dar didn't tell you… interesting…"

"My father is _dead_," Nya snapped.

"Really? Interesting… he must have known I'd be searching for him… so he must have killed himself… probably your mother too…" He shook his head, continuing to pace around her.

"My father wasn't a coward…" Nya narrowed her eyes. "Not like you". The dark lord laughed.

"Oh, no huh? Let me guess; he went away and days later it showed up in the papers his body was found?" Nya was silent. "It's a cold world miss Nya. Your brother can either give me the weapons or you both can go join your father," Garmadon said before walking out leaving Nya with more questions than ever.

"Why can't I go at her?!" Amelia hissed. "She doesn't even know I'm here!"

"In good time," he ran a finger under her chin. "Leave intimidation to me. She won't be scared by fire tricks. Hell is in the mind," he told her before continuing. "my brother and his ninja are on their way to search for the nun chucks of lightning. They've been moving fast… after that it will be the sword of fire… which is where I'll strike." He kissed her cheek.

"What should I do? Or the girls?" Amelia folded her arms.

"You will wait until I say it's time to leave," he held her against the wall, roughly by her bare shoulders. "Understand?"

"Yes Lord Garmadon…" her glowing red eyes looked down. He let go of her and walked ahead, down the dark passageways of their prison. She went the other way.

**I had to do something with Garmadon and Nya... I thought it'd be fun to add the same line from Last Hope when Garmadon captures Nya and Wu, Misako, and the guys get separated... yea... and I had to make something in reference to Nya being uncomfortable and thinking Garmadon would... well... rape her... yea... my mind... strange ain't it? **

**oh look, I have here another chapter of just Garmadon...**

**I had to do this just because, haven't we all wonder what happened when Nya was brought to the Underworld? Some talking had to go down right? Have no fear more to come... life is EATING ME ALIIIIIIIIIVE!**

**Anyways,watching A New Hope... yea Star Wars... it's been a while since I watched the OT and my bro was playing some old video games and he got the itch to watch it :) **

**So, goodnight on my end ;) Thanks for being awesome and actually reading this stuff! :D**

**~Mar**


	30. Tricks

**First, I must address Guest: Wafflestheninja... let me find the most kind and sweet way to ask this now...**

**WHAT THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! lol XD When did I ever say Wu and Misako get kidnapped though? O.O ... seriously, only Nya ever gets kidnapped, DUH. Lol, it's kind of her thing it seems XDD **

**Sorry but I mean... someone isn't reading what I write correctly XD lol it was funny to read that comment though. You had me confused for like... five minutes XD **

**Anywa,s sick, I am... Reagan Library, my parents and bro went too because I'm sick and our school group went... I'm a lone, lonely loner... well my grandpa is upstairs... so... I guess it's all good? **

**Sorry... ignore my personal life and issues! XD **

* * *

Wu sat and watched the ninja fall asleep. It had been a week and the four boys had already been cooperating nicely. Here these four, Kai and Jay were eighteen, Zane was seventeen, and Cole was nineteen and they were showed skill beyond the millions living in Ninjago. He went back to thinking about his own son who had to be at least twenty by now. That was to say, if he was even alive.

Eight years showed horribly on his whole family. He imagined what Lloyd would be doing now. Or whatever became of Willow. Maybe everything could go back to normal after they found the Sword of Fire and defeat Garmadon, once and for all. Maybe Misako would have a change of heart and they could see each other again.

All pleasant wishes invaded his mind as he fell asleep like his students.

The skeletons dragged Nya away, gagged, she kicked and screamed the harder they pulled on her arms. "It hasn't been pleasurable Nya. I hope we don't meet again," Garmadon smirked as she narrowed her big eyes at him. The brown irises radiating with hatred.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! MY BROTHER WILL BE THE BEST NINJA EVER!" the gag fell and she yelled before the portal shut. He turned around to face Amelia.

"Now Amelia, I want you to turn your shadow into Nya's shape. Lure her brother to Fire Temple and I will take over after that. I want you to go and wait in our room until my brother comes".

"Then you will tell me when it is time to make our escape?" she gleefully held her hands together and looked up at him.

"Of course my dear," Garmadon forcefully put a grin on.

"Okay," Amelia moved her hands around and her shadow appeared on the dark walls. She made the shadow's appearance alter to look like the body of Nya. "Now, let's catch a few ninja".

She saw through the eyes of the shadow and made her to the camp of the ninja. "They are asleep! Perfect," she grinned. The shape of Nya poked out of the bushes. Amelia made sure to make it seem like it was body obstructed by night rather than just a shadow. "Kai," she whispered in an imitation of Nya.

She saw Kai awake, "Nya?" he asked her.

"I don't have much time, sorry," she moved the shadow to run away.

"NYA!" Kai hissed and he followed.

"He's following me," she looked back to Garmadon. "And I'm almost to the Fire Temple".

"Good, I'll take it from here, I made sure she'd be tied up in the Temple, run along now," he swatted her to get moving. She trotted away as Garmadon readied his fight. "This will be too easy for me," he cracked his knuckles before continuing.

Wu awoke and saw Kai had run off. He stood fast to run but looked down at the other three, still asleep. "Be wary ninja," he sighed before running to help the red ninja.

**Short... sorry... but... whatever... I guess I could have combined this with another chapter but... no... that'd be stupid... I just noticed I started focusing a lot more on the other three in the story XD Hehe, I guess...**

**Now let's see... what should I tell you before going into a ramble, hmm? Oh! I finished volume 13 of Soul Eater! ... well... only 100 more vol. to go... yipee! **

**And I was looking at my documents... I'm gonna wrap this story up soon I think. why drag it out when I'm not getting anymore windows to write in between 'what were they doing during this' ideas... sorry guys XD but I think it's for the better, hmm?**

**Wow this fic has been running for almost 5 months! Yowza... was that stupid? Ignore that... I'm drunk... not really but... you know... anyways, I'm happy to be wrapping some fics up ya know? Puts a load off my mind! And I can focus more on the fics I'm in the middle of! **

**so, thanks for reading and being fantastic readers and such :) Love ya guys!**

**~Mar**


End file.
